


as you're mine

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: baekhyun just wants to spend his heat with sehun. he ends up spending his whole life bonded to him instead.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 96
Kudos: 299





	1. preheat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binnybunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnybunny/gifts).



Baekhyun’s life would be a hell of a lot easier if he wasn’t living with an alpha. 

As a distant descendant of the epitome of Love and Beauty, he should be the one in control. It shouldn’t matter his secondary gender, shouldn’t matter whether he’s an omega or not. He’s full of charm and coyness. He’s got the razor sharp wit. He has the hips. He’s got the thighs. He knows how to make a man sweat, and still… 

“Hey,” Sehun says, and he bursts through the door, setting his bag down and taking off his shoes. He must have no idea what his pheromones fucking smell like, no idea how fucking delicious he is. “How was your day?” 

Baekhyun pads out of the kitchen, hand wrapped around a bottle of beer. 

“Ah,” Sehun nods, “it’s like that.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he flops down onto the couch, staring up at Sehun through his eyelashes. “It’s like that.” 

“In case you were wondering, I had a very bad day too,” Sehun says, and he flops down next to Baekhyun, engulfing him in the overwhelming, wonderful scent of an alpha. Warm in Baekhyun’s nose. Comforting like cinnamon and spice. “Do you know how many password resets I had to do?” 

“Four?” 

“Twenty-one,” Sehun says, and he lets his head fall back onto the back of the couch. “How? How in the world did everyone forget their passwords at the same time? Especially when I’m supposed to be fixing this one lady’s printing issue.” 

“This is a riveting discussion,” Baekhyun says, and he lets his head fall onto Sehun’s shoulder, teasing. 

These kinds of small affections are commonplace for them now, and Baekhyun has been trying for weeks to elevate their friendship to _something more_. Hell, he thinks staring down at Sehun’s dress pants, the bulge in the tight fabric, he would settle for friends with benefits. He would settle for anything Sehun wanted to give him.

“When’s your next class?” Sehun asks. 

“Tomorrow morning,” Baekhyun says, and it puts the plan into motion. “That reminds me, though, I should stretch.” 

He’s still wearing his leggings, and Baekhyun knows that these are a little see-through when he bends over. He knows because he picked them specifically for that purpose.

He does a few arm stretches as he turns away from Sehun, giving him his back. It is an old trick, he thinks, playing with the nape of his neck with lithe fingers as he stretches, and he smiles to himself as he spreads his feet, running his hands down his thighs and grabbing his ankles. 

He unleashes his pheromones in a wave, flowery and sweet, and he looks through his split legs at the way Sehun covers his mouth and his nose with his hand. Sehun’s trying to be respectful, and Baekhyun loves that. Loves him for that. At the end of the day, though, there’s nothing respectful about a knot, and that’s what Baekhyun wants most of all. 

He’s had a crush on Sehun since they met, since they agreed to live together, and Gods above, he has no idea what to do about it now. They’ve gotten to the point where they eat their meals together, where they talk about their days, where they consult each other before making big decisions. Honest to the Gods, it feels like they’re already _bonded_ , and that’s usually enough to make Baekhyun feel vaguely ill. 

Baekhyun has never had any interest in being tied down before, but when he meets a descendant of the Sun, apparently all bets are off. He’s handsome, he’s nice, he’s got a big dick... 

_Not that I have proof_ , Baekhyun thinks, _but I just know it._

“I’m gonna head to my room,” Sehun says, “just to… wash up and stuff before dinner.” 

“‘Kay,” Baekhyun says, and he stands up straight before sinking into a split. “See you soon.” 

Sehun turns away, and Baekhyun smiles to himself. No matter how many times he throws himself at Sehun, no matter how obvious he is, Sehun never pounces on him, never puts him on the ground and bites him. He’s never once looked at Baekhyun with anything other than _respect._

Baekhyun hates that. It’s kind of vomit-worthy, all those fucking rom-coms about the alpha standing just outside as the omega goes into heat, making sure no one touches them, making sure _they_ don’t touch them before they’ve gotten the clear-headed word. 

He should be able to get any alpha he wants, shouldn’t he? It nearly makes him doubt his own heritage. 

At the very least, Baekhyun thinks, staring at Sehun’s closed bedroom door, he will torture him daily and nightly and ever-so rightly.  
-  
People used to look down on unmated alphas and omegas living together, and sometimes, Baekhyun can understand why. He feels like the last several months of their living arrangement has just been a fucking powder keg ready for a spark. 

The spark, Baekhyun realizes, is his PHS. 

It starts that Tuesday morning, a vague aching in his stomach. He ignores it, assuming it is probably just the double shot Americano he had before his Pole Dancing 101 session. He has that tendency, not realizing something is bad for him before he indulges and then immediately regretting his decision. He holds his stomach until it settles, and then, he goes about his day. 

It doesn’t go away though, and his body aches by the time he gets back to the apartment that night. He lies on the couch, an arm thrown over his face. He possesses absolutely no energy, no desire to do anything except lie there and probably die.

Sehun will find him only once he’s disintegrated into ashes, dust on the couch cushions. Then, he assumes, he will promptly be vacuumed up and thrown into the garbage where he belongs. He lies there in a daze, and sooner rather than later, he is passed out on the couch, dreaming about Sehun’s face. 

It is much later in the evening that Sehun returns, gently waking him. 

“Baekhyun?” 

He gingerly moves the arm away from his face, and Sehun is staring down at him with concern. Baekhyun wants to say something, wants to wash that look away. His hand flexes, just about to do something silly like _reach out to touch him_. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun says sleepily. “Sorry, I’m like… exhausted.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun frowns. “Is there anything I can do? Like, I dunno, I was thinking about ordering food?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “Food, please.” 

Sehun smiles. “Have you been asleep since you got home?” 

“I guess so,” Baekhyun says. “I just came home, and like, crashed.” 

Sehun is fiddling with his phone, and he moves towards the other end of the couch. Baekhyun lifts his feet, and Sehun sits underneath them, a hand on Baekhyun’s ankle. He barely holds back a moan, the feeling of Sehun’s comforting touch nearly too much. 

“Did you sleep okay last night?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun frowns. 

“Was class okay? Was it strenuous?” 

“No more strenuous than usual,” Baekhyun says, and he pokes his toe into Sehun’s stomach. “I’m okay. You don’t have to worry.” 

“Well,” Sehun says, and he holds out his phone for Baekhyun to take, Baekhyun’s favorite chicken place pulled up and waiting for Baekhyun’s order, “I can’t help it. I worry.” 

Baekhyun’s body surges with an unfamiliar feeling, all-consuming and lovely, like his whole body is under a perfect weighted blanket. He wiggles as he keys in his order, passing the phone back to Sehun. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says. “Sorry I’m being weird.” 

“Nah, you’re fine,” Sehun says, and he nods. “You can close your eyes. I’ll let you know when the food gets here.” 

It feels incredibly indulgent, lying with his feet in Sehun’s lap as they wait for fried chicken. Baekhyun lets his eyes slip shut, his body tight and unhappy for a moment, then unspooled and relaxed the very next. 

They eat dinner together on the couch, and Sehun turns on _The Office_ knowing that it makes Baekhyun laugh. Sehun sits close, and the scent of him, spicy and sweet, makes Baekhyun relax. He rests his head on Sehun’s shoulder again once they’re finished eating, and he shuts his eyes as his stomach nearly makes him double over with pain. 

“Maybe take a bath?” Sehun offers, and he pets through Baekhyun’s hair. “That always helps with muscle tension.” 

It isn’t until Baekhyun is sitting in the warm water that he realizes that he is approaching in his heat, that it will be the first time he’s had it since they started living together. 

He reaches down between his legs, plays idly with his cock as he thinks about Sehun. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time, and it certainly won’t be the last. But maybe something good could finally come from a heat. Maybe he could finally bridge the gap, gather up the courage to move past innuendo and hints and actually tell Sehun what he wants. 

_This_ , he thinks, _is my opportunity, and I won’t let it slip through my fingers._  
  


☾

The next morning over their coffee, Baekhyun brings up the big giant wolf in the room. He played the conversation over in his head about a million times, and once he finally settled on what to say, how to say it, there was simply no going back.

“Hey, so, I don’t exactly know how to ask this,” Baekhyun says, and he runs his fingers through his hair, feigning an awkwardness that he doesn’t feel, “but first, I thought I should tell you that… remember how I’ve been feeling kind of shitty lately?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, and he takes a sip of his coffee, raising an eyebrow. “What’s up?” 

“It’s, uh, it’s because my heat is coming up,” Baekhyun says, and he looks down at the table, flicking his gaze away from Sehun’s like he can’t bear to look the alpha in the eye. 

“Uh, do you have… you know, inhibitors or anything?” 

“They don’t agree with my system,” Baekhyun says, and at the very least, _that_ isn’t a lie. His bloodline means that his heats are irregular and fervent, that his preheat syndromes are taxing both physically and emotionally, and that he doesn’t respond to traditional medication. 

Sehun will understand, of course; he’s of similar condition. 

“Oh,” Sehun says, and he taps his fingers against his mug. “Well, we’ll figure something out. Some… something so that everyone stays safe.” 

Baekhyun looks up sharply, searching Sehun’s gaze. He hunches his shoulders submissively, pushing them towards Sehun as he lets out a wave of pheromones. Sehun quickly covers his mouth, pupils blown wide at the scent of sex. 

“I thought maybe you could help me,” Baekhyun offers, eyes wide. “As a friend?” 

Sehun is deadly quiet as they sit there, the question hanging there between them tense like a tightrope. Baekhyun strokes his fingers along it, the billowing scent of flowers, sweat, _earth_ surrounding them. 

_Try me, alpha,_ Baekhyun says, using his eyes and his pheromones and all the charm his blood has given me. _No one can resist me once they’ve had a taste, and I want you so badly._

“I dunno,” Sehun says, and he stares at the wood grain of the table, fingernails scratching at the lines. “I don’t know if it’s such a good idea, you know?” 

“I have pills,” Baekhyun says. “So if you’re worried about—”

“I’m not worried about that,” Sehun says. “I’m worried about… well, like, what happens after, you know? How do we go back to being friends after we’ve done something like that?” 

Baekhyun bites his lip, raising his brows in a last-ditch effort to draw him in. “Well, what am I supposed to do?” 

“We’ll figure something out, okay?” Sehun reaches forward, covering Baekhyun’s hand in his, and it sends a little tremor through Baekhyun’s body. Sehun immediately rips his hand away, shaking his head regretfully. “Sorry, I… I guess I gotta stop doing that.” 

Baekhyun wants to tell him _No, you have to do more_ , but before he has the opportunity, Sehun is gathering his keys and his wallet, heading for the door. 

“We’ll talk more at dinner, okay?” Sehun says. “Text me if your classes run late tonight.” 

“A-All right,” Baekhyun says, and once Sehun is out the door, he begins to bang his forehead against the dining room table. He’s not used to hearing no. 

Any other alpha, this would have been easy as cherry pie. But Sehun’s different. He’s always been different.  
  


☾

Baekhyun goes to the studio, and he assists in a couple morning classes, teaches an intermediate level of dancers in the late afternoon. He gets a couple pangs of sensitivity through his stomach, his lower abdomen, the familiar tides of warmth stirring within him. A couple of the women in his class give him a wry look.

“You have a partner?” one of the ladies asks, stroking her hand up and down the pole. 

“No,” Baekhyun says. “I actually just asked someone, but he turned me down.” 

“Turned _you_ down?” another gasps. 

“What hope is there for the rest of us?” another says, spinning her pole round and round. 

“This is why you guys are my favorites,” Baekhyun says, batting his lashes at them. 

“Seriously, though, you should have no problem trapping whoever it is,” one girl says, pulling out her hair from its bun, and then tucking it up into a ponytail instead. “Just show him your _flatline scorpio_.” 

“A _reiko split_ —” 

“Into a _cupid_ ,” another suggests. 

“You’re all very funny,” Baekhyun says, and he hikes his gym bag over his shoulder. “He’s not like that.” 

“All alphas are _like that_ ,” the first girl says. 

“Just show him some of your moves, and he’s dead in the water,” the girl says, and the rest of the ladies nod. “Okay, see you next week, Baekhyun!” 

“See you next week,” he says, and he watches them all leave, a plan forming in his head. 

He’s always been a bit of a tease, but this is the first time he’s going to put forth a concerted effort towards something. Baekhyun is generally pretty happy with his station in life, but when he wants something, he goes after it with fury. 

What he wants is Sehun’s knot, and now, he knows he’ll be able to get it. He’s set his mind to it.  
  


☾

Baekhyun doesn’t have a pole in the house, but that doesn’t stop him from stretching at every opportunity under the guise of relieving some of his PHS symptoms. He luxuriates in each little movement, moans softly as he pulls his body pliant. He smiles at Sehun as he lies on the ground, bathing in his own scent. Sehun often goes to his room to hide, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind. That only means it’s getting harder and harder to resist him.

He butterfly stretches before Sehun gets in the shower in the morning, and he lies on his back and spinal twists as Sehun is pouring his coffee. He does the plow pose as Sehun is putting on his shoes, and he gives Sehun a little grin as if to say _See how flexible I am?_

With that, he unleashes powerful waves of pheromones, a brick wall of scent that would bring any alpha to his knees. 

Well, any _other_ alpha, Baekhyun muses with a smile. 

“You’re about as subtle as a baseball bat to the teeth,” Sehun snorts. 

“What?” 

“I know what you’re doing,” Sehun says. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks coyly, and he unfurls his body, standing up with his hands on his hips. “Stretching?” 

“Come on,” Sehun laughs. “I’m not, like, blind. And I have a sense of smell.” 

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, and he drags his hand across his neck. “Am I letting out my pheromones?” He smiles at Sehun. “Sorry, it gets harder and _harder_ to control the closer I get. You know, to my heat.” 

“Baekhyun, come on.” 

“What?” 

“Can’t we, like, not do this,” Sehun grouses, and he walks off towards the hall that stretches towards their bedrooms. Baekhyun is forced to give chase. 

He sticks a hand out to stop Sehun from going into his bedroom, nearly clotheslining him. Sehun spins, eyeing him carefully. 

“We do have another option,” Baekhyun says, and he strokes his hand down his body, watching as Sehun follows the movement with his eyes. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Sehun says. 

“I’m not _in heat yet_ , dumbass. I know exactly what I’m asking for.” 

“Still, you just—” 

“Just what?” 

“You’re not listening to me,” Sehun says. “You’re not thinking about the potential ramifications of this.” 

Baekhyun is fucking tired of this, so he decides to end it. 

“You know, if I don’t have you, I’m just gonna have to go find someone else,” Baekhyun says, and he folds his arms across his chest. 

He doesn’t care if it’s a low blow, and he doesn’t care if it’s bitchy of him. He wants what he wants, and that’s it. 

Sehun looks at him, restrained in all the worst ways. Baekhyun wants to tear him down to nothing, wants to see the raw nerve beneath all that. He’s an alpha, and deep within him, there is something lustful and crazed, base and animal. 

An alpha wants to take and keep. Baekhyun wants to be taken and kept. 

“You’re gonna go find someone?” Sehun asks. 

“What other options do I have?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Y-You could spend it alone,” Sehun suggests, throat tight. 

“Would you like that?” Baekhyun asks, hips tilting as he moves towards Sehun. “Would you like it if I stayed in my room and I used my dildo on myself?” He raises himself up on his tip toes. “It has a knot on it. Maybe we could see if it looked like yours…” 

Sehun’s pheromones go haywire, filling the air with cinnamon, and Baekhyun fills his chest with the scent. His lashes flutter, and his stomach goes tight with desire. 

“I’m serious,” Sehun says, and he moves his body towards Baekhyun, inadvertently presses Baekhyun’s back to the wall. “I don’t think this is such a good idea.” 

“You keep saying that,” Baekhyun whispers. “Just tell me _why_.” 

Suddenly, all of a sudden, the tip of Sehun’s nose is pressed to Baekhyun’s jugular. Baekhyun breathes in sharply, taken aback by the aggressiveness of the act. It isn’t something to be taken lightly, isn’t something that just any alpha does to any omega. 

He shuts his eyes, letting himself indulge in the lust that storms within him, hot and passionate. He holds Sehun by the shoulders as Sehun scents him, intense and purposeful. He fills with Sehun’s spicy scent, and he whines out into the open air as Sehun presses a kiss to the hollow of Baekhyun’s throat. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna just want you once,” Sehun whispers, and the words dance along Baekhyun’s skin like a thousand little pin pricks. “I think I would want you over and over again.” 

The words simmer into him, scalding him in the best way, burning everything else away. 

“Please,” Baekhyun whispers. “Please, just—” 

“I can’t,” Sehun says, and his voice is so soft, so sweet, and Baekhyun can’t imagine being anything other than totally ready to take him to bed. 

“Why?” 

Sehun huffs, and the warm air drips over Baekhyun’s skin lusciously, giving him a line of goosebumps up and down his forearms. 

“Do you really want it?” Sehun asks. “What if it fucks everything up? What if it _changes_ us?”

Baekhyun doesn’t know how to say that he wants this, that he wants _Sehun_ , whatever Sehun will give him for as long as he can get it. He wants this passion, this fire, this unnameable _something_ , and he wants it strung out between them for as long as his heat lasts. 

He doesn’t know how to say it, so he looks into Sehun’s eyes, watching as his pupils dilate. He smiles before he presses his lips to Sehun’s. It is a chaste, pure kiss. Baekhyun knows what he smells like, knows how irresistible the arousal on his scent is for an alpha. He grins against Sehun’s mouth as Sehun unwittingly releases his own pheromones. They mix in the air, spicy and sweet, a cloud of sex overhead. Baekhyun breathes in slowly as he moves his mouth tauntingly over Sehun’s. It’s so fucking good that he thinks it might trigger him early. 

Then, Sehun puts his hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. He deepens the kiss like he’s giving air to a fire, and Baekhyun moans softly. It gives Sehun the opportunity to lick into his mouth, their tongues meeting, and Baekhyun whimpers, body shivering as Sehun takes him in a frantic kiss. It is torturous, lovely, _perfect_ , and he simply cannot get enough. 

Sehun draws back sharply, and their chests move sharply as they come down from the ecstatic high. Baekhyun stares at Sehun, and Sehun is staring back at him like he can’t quite believe what he’s just done, like it’s a hint of what’s to come. What might happen if he finally let go. 

“Okay,” Sehun says, and his mouth is red, screaming to be kissed again. “Fine.” 

He quickly moves away from Baekhyun, walking out to the kitchen. He grabs his keys and his wallet from the counter. Baekhyun stands there, back against the wall, and he raises his eyebrow at Sehun. 

“What are you doing?” 

“When do you think it’s gonna hit?” Sehun asks, and his hair is vaguely mussed, his mouth still kissed with red. 

“Within the next couple of days?” Baekhyun says. 

“Then you’re gonna need some supplies, aren’t you?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow at Baekhyun. 

“Does this mean… you’re gonna spend it with me?” 

“Well, yeah,” Sehun says. “If you need someone, then I’m here for you, obviously. But I’m just making sure, one last time… are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?” 

Baekhyun leans back against the wall again, letting his eyes glaze over Sehun’s body. He is well-built, strong. _As expected of a descendant of the Sun_ , Baekhyun thinks appreciatively. He looks at Sehun’s thighs, appreciating the swell of muscle he finds there. He looks at the strength in Sehun’s shoulders, his chest, and his arms. It’s a fucking shame he has to cover up a body like that with office clothes. He should be naked, and Gods, Baekhyun wants to see that. Baekhyun wants to feel that. Baekhyun wants to feel it for the next week, the next _moon_.

“Yeah, I know,” Baekhyun says. “I really want it.” 

“Then you’ll get it,” Sehun says, all the nervous energy swirling within him and coming out as a jingling of his keys. “I’ll be back. I’m running to the store for necessities.” He raises a brow. “Any special requests?” 

“Wine?” Baekhyun asks, and Sehun laughs. “Is that silly?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “I think you’ll need all the fluids you can get.” 

Baekhyun’s stomach flares with something that feels an awful lot like heat, and he gives himself over to the feeling, drenches himself in the warm waters. He looks at Sehun, thinking _Gods, we’re finally gonna be together, and we’re gonna be together in the best of ways_.

“Pedialyte then, maybe,” Baekhyun grins. 

“Baby,” Sehun chastises, but he seems like he makes a note of it in his phone. “Anything else?” 

“Beef jerky,” Baekhyun says, “the teriyaki kind.” 

“Got it,” Sehun says, and just like that, he is out of the apartment, leaving Baekhyun standing there, wondering if what just happened could have actually transpired in reality. 

_After so long_ , he thinks, _it’s finally happening._  
  


☾

He goes through another couple days of preheat syndrome. Baekhyun is used to spending that time alone, taking care of himself, but with an alpha around, things are certainly… different.

Sehun goes shopping every day or two, making sure that Baekhyun has everything he wants. He’s never spoiled Baekhyun before, and just in case it never happens again, Baekhyun bathes in every little bit of it. 

“My ankles are _killing_ me,” Baekhyun says, flopping down onto the couch. 

“Give ‘em here,” Sehun says, and Baekhyun delicately places them into Sehun’s lap for him to rub. “Tough day at work?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighs dramatically. “I told everyone my heat was coming so I needed a couple of the other instructors to fill in for my classes.” He looks up at Sehun. “H-Have you talked about time off?” 

“I mentioned it to my supervisor.” 

“And?” Baekhyun asks. 

“He approved it,” Sehun says. Baekhyun wiggles happily, and Sehun laughs. “Excited?” 

“Yeah. Well, more excited for my PHS to be over and done with.” 

“That sucks,” Sehun says. “Is there anything else I can do?” 

“A backrub would be _so_ good,” Baekhyun says. “And could you make dinner? My feet hurt so bad.” 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Come here.” 

“Yay,” Baekhyun cheers, and he sits up, giving Sehun his back. He knows the sight is alluring, and he looks back over his shoulder as Sehun’s mouth falls open. “Everything okay?” 

It jolts Sehun into movement, and he gently starts to knead at the muscles of Baekhyun’s back, sending little ripples of pleasure through him. Baekhyun can’t help himself, of course. He needs to tease at every opportunity. He lets out a little current of his pheromones, accompanying it with a sharp moan. 

“Sorry, did that hurt?” Sehun asks, hands stilling. 

“No,” Baekhyun gasps, “feels good.” 

Sehun’s hands are slow to move again, but Baekhyun doesn’t mind, feeling as though he’s won. It doesn’t matter that Sehun doesn’t even know they’re playing.  
  


☾

He goes through the motions, but as he gets closer and closer to his heat, the more and more it hurts. It’s never been quite so infuriating, never quite so deep and complex. It begins to feel like an itch he can’t scratch, a pain he can’t medicate away. He whines as he sprawls across his bed, wiggling back and forth.

“You can’t do stuff like that,” Sehun says. 

“Shut up and rub me,” Baekhyun says. 

“You can’t _say_ stuff like that.” 

“Rub me, alpha. My back hurts and you need me in peak performing condition,” Baekhyun says, and he looks back over his shoulder. “Don’t you?” 

Sehun rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide his pheromones. Baekhyun raises his hips up and down, and Sehun makes a soft sound before he straddles Baekhyun’s back. 

“Stop,” Sehun says, and he begins to dig his thumbs into the knots in Baekhyun’s back. “Be good.” 

“Yes, alpha,” Baekhyun says, and he’s never felt happier to have an alpha on top of him.  
  


☾

On the sixth day of his preheat, Baekhyun gets up and goes to work. He teaches two beginner classes, one advanced class, and then heads home for the day. He rinses himself off in cold water. He moans out as the rains fall over him, as they wash him clean. He can’t seem to cool off though, no matter how hard he tries, and he’s no fool. He knows what that means.

He prepares himself accordingly. He preens in the mirror, lotioning his arms, legs, and ass. He puts on a face mask, groaning softly at the feeling of the cool sheet on his skin. He turns down his bed as he waits for the serum to settle in, pulling on his black briefs and then his robe. He jitters with energy, feet bouncing as he sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for his timer to go off. 

Once it has, he strips himself of the mask, rubbing what’s left of the serum into his skin and down his neck. He goes to his bureau, pulls out condoms and lubricant. He sincerely doubts he’ll need it, but he’d rather be prepared. 

Finally, he goes to his bedside table, and he grabs his pills. He pops one, swallows it with water so cold it makes him shiver all over. 

It’s then that he hears the door open. Baekhyun’s mouth falls open, frozen by the sound. He is so fucking excited that he doesn’t think he can move, doesn’t think he can even stand. He sits there for another couple seconds, but then— 

“Baekhyun?” Sehun calls, and that certainly spurs him into action. 

He stands up sharply, his ankles wobbling as he moves through the hall to the kitchen. Sehun has his back to Baekhyun, but he freezes, stiff and observant. He must smell the heat on him. It must be starting soon.

“My heat,” Baekhyun says, mouth dry. “I think it’s gonna hit tonight.” 

Sehun turns to him slowly. Even that is torture. _Give me all your attention, and give it to me now._

“Yeah?” Sehun asks, and he lets his eyes dance across Baekhyun’s skin. “I’ll call my boss, then.” 

“You will?” 

“I told you I would,” Sehun says. “If you really want this—” 

“I do.” 

“Then I’m here to help,” Sehun says, “however you wanna use me.” 

_Use me_ , Baekhyun thinks. 

“Okay,” he says, and he can barely blink through the wavering lines of warmth. “Yeah, okay.” 

Sehun’s gaze moves down Baekhyun’s body, down his robe. 

“You showered?” Sehun asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Took your pill?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. 

“Get water,” Sehun advises. “And I’ll get you food, okay?” 

Baekhyun lets little tremors run through him, the best kind of pleasure. “Okay.” 

“Sit,” Sehun says, and Baekhyun bets he has no idea that he’s even ordering Baekhyun around, just going on gut fuckin’ instinct. 

It’s what he’s always wanted. It’s what he’s always dreamed of. 

He sits obediently, watching as Sehun gets him everything he could ever want, everything he could ever need. 

“We’ll take things slowly, okay?” Sehun says, and he is still controlled, still holding back. “I’m not gonna do anything to trigger it early.” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, and he puts his hands in his lap, staring at Sehun. “Whatever you say, alpha.” 

Sehun groans, and he goes to the refrigerator. “You’re not gonna make this easy on me, are you?” 

“Never,” Baekhyun grins, and he feels tendrils of bright red heat streak through him, pulling him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be a relatively quick chaptered series! i hope to finish it quickly so that you can all enjoy ^^ thank you for reading!


	2. heat

Sehun tells him to stay in his bedroom until he can’t take it any longer, until it’s absolutely necessary. Until he can’t think of anything besides sex. 

Baekhyun thinks Sehun’s fucking insane, but he lies there on the bed as he’s instructed to, shivering with hot sweat as he plunges beneath the water’s surface. He’s already hot enough that he’s stripped himself completely naked, but even lying underneath the fan’s beating blades does nothing to cool him down. Sehun sent him into the bedroom with a gallon of water, and he’s already drunk half of it. 

Groaning in frustration, he is about a breath away from taking matters into his own hands. But no, he reminds himself, Sehun is supposed to be taking care of him. Sehun said he would spend Baekhyun’s heat with him, giving him what he so desperately fucking needs. 

He balls up his fists, thumping them against the mattress once with resolve. He’s gonna give that alpha a piece of his fucking mind. Just because he’s an omega doesn’t mean he can be thrown around like trash. He’s a son of Love and Beauty. He could get another cock if he wanted one. 

Trouble is that he doesn’t want any other at the moment. Stupid Sehun. 

He wobbles out of the bedroom on weak legs, not weak with _sex_ the way they should be, but weak with the beginnings of heat. All he wants to do is lie down and get fucked to completion several thousand times, but all he actually _is_ doing is traipsing out to the kitchen, standing in front of Sehun until he says something. 

Sehun already has his hand slapped over his nose and his mouth, brows raised, pupils dilated. 

“You’re naked,” Sehun comments, but it comes out all muffled thanks to his hand. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says. “Yes, I’m very hot. That’s what heat does, if you didn’t know. It makes you hot.” 

“Are you—” 

“I’m in heat, you idiot,” Baekhyun says. “Can’t you fucking smell me? I need dick. I need to get _fucked_.” 

“Baekhyun, you—” 

“I… look, if you don’t want to do this, then you should have said so,” Baekhyun says. He folds his arms across his chest angrily. “I’m not going to _force_ you, but if you didn’t want me, then you should have said.” 

“Baekhyun, I—” 

“Do you want me to beg?” Baekhyun asks, twisting his brow. “Is that it? Well, please, alpha.” He brings his hands up in a prayer in front of him. “Please fuck me with your big alpha cock. Please knot me. Please come inside me, or else I’m going to fucking die.” 

Sehun lowers his hands from his mouth, and his nostrils flare attractively. Baekhyun was joking around a second ago, but he feels himself leak a little at the swirling storm of pheromones dancing before him. He gets dizzy very suddenly, almost can’t stand because of it. Sehun’s pheromones have never hit him so hard, never smelled quite so strong. 

_Has he been holding back this whole time?_

“Are you fucking crazy?” Sehun asks. “How could I not want you?” 

Baekhyun sucks in a confused breath, shocked. “But you said—” 

“I said to wait,” Sehun says slowly, stressing the words, “because I wanted you to hydrate. Remember?” 

_Is that what he said?_ Baekhyun can hardly remember now, so lightheaded with heat that he can’t tell up from down. He searches Sehun’s face, and his eyes are drawn to the vein in Sehun’s neck, pronounced as he clenches his jaw. Baekhyun swallows, mouth wet. 

“I-I’m hydrated,” Baekhyun says weakly. 

“Do you need it now?” Sehun asks. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun whispers. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Sehun moves so quickly that Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to draw another breath. Sehun grinds his body against Baekhyun’s as he kisses him passionately, and it’s then that Baekhyun realizes that yes, Sehun _has_ been holding back. Sehun has been restraining himself even past normal restrained alpha standards. Sehun has been Jane Austen restrained, flash of ankle sober. 

_But now_ , he thinks, _they are getting drunk on each other._ Sehun covers the nape of Baekhyun’s neck with his hand as he licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, and the feeling that sinks in Baekhyun’s stomach is so fucking delicious he almost can’t believe it. He thinks something crazy, something about being bitten, and then he squeezes his eyes shut tight enough that the thought disappears into the ether, swallowed up instead by thoughts of Sehun, his body, his possessive kiss. 

“Please,” Baekhyun whispers, “I—” 

“I know what you need,” Sehun says, and his mouth moves down Baekhyun’s cheek, sucking a kiss at his jaw line. “I know. I’m going to give it to you, omega.” 

Baekhyun whimpers, and the constant flood of Sehun’s pheromones might fucking drown him. He squeezes his thighs together as he tenses all over, trying to keep his head above the water, but _oh_ , Sehun is pulling him deep down under. 

He doesn’t even realize he’s being moved, doesn’t even realize they’re back in the bedroom until he is being gently laid onto the dead center of his bed. He is never going to be able to go to sleep again without thinking of this moment, he thinks, staring up at Sehun crawling up over him, eyes deep and lovely, scent dominating and perfect. 

Sehun kisses him hard, and Baekhyun’s body bows off the bed as he seeks to plaster himself against the alpha just to get another little touch. _Even just one_ , he thinks, _even one would be enough_. 

“Please,” Baekhyun whines, and he holds Sehun by the shoulders, legs coming to trap Sehun’s body, “I need it.” 

“Be patient,” Sehun whispers, and he lowers himself down onto Baekhyun, their bodies pressed together once more. “I’ll give it to you.” 

“You’re not… you’re not going fast enough,” Baekhyun whispers. 

“Not a race,” Sehun advises, and Baekhyun’s answering pout makes him laugh. “How long do your heats usually last?” 

“A—Usually about a week?”

“Yeah,” Sehun says, and he sucks a mark to the side of Baekhyun’s neck, “I think we should take our time at first.” 

Baekhyun wriggles and writhes underneath Sehun, totally naked while Sehun is totally clothed. It is pure torture, and Gods, if this is the kind of shit he was making Sehun deal with, he thinks he will be paying for his sins hundreds of times over. 

“I want it,” Baekhyun says, and he plays with the nape of Sehun’s neck, dreaming about maybe kissing him there, leaving a mark like the one Sehun’s leaving on him, some perversion of bonding. “I want your _cock._ ” 

“Yeah?” Sehun says, and he moves his hips against Baekhyun’s, grinding into him. “How much?” 

A deep sound rumbles in Baekhyun’s chest, and he hooks his ankles around the inside of Sehun’s knees, rolling him over easily. Sehun groans, and his pheromones erupt as he holds himself back, as he lets Baekhyun play with him. 

He sits up into his straddle, satisfied, and he pins Sehun’s wrists to the bed. He can practically swim through their mingling scents, wave after wave, and before he can lose himself in it any longer, he hurriedly begins to press kisses to Sehun’s face, his jaw, his neck. His lips, his tongue, his teeth… he bites Sehun’s flesh, bites and kisses. He shuts his eyes, humming against Sehun’s skin. He thinks he could spend a day here if he wasn’t so desperate for a fuck. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun laughs. 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“You’re kinda focused there on one spot,” Sehun comments, and his hand comes down to cradle Baekhyun’s face. 

Baekhyun draws back slowly, realizing that he has been kissing a mark to the hollow of Sehun’s throat. He pulls back, surprised by the seemingly thoughtless act. Sehun takes the moment of confusion to effortlessly flip Baekhyun onto his back again, and Baekhyun practically mewls. 

“Is that something you like, then?” Sehun smiles. “I’ll commit that to memory.” 

He slips down Baekhyun’s body then, and Baekhyun draws breath sharply as Sehun scents him all over. It is another little possession, another acknowledgement of the _you’ve given yourself to me_ that hangs in the air, and Baekhyun writhes in the bed as Sehun brushes the tip of his nose up and down Baekhyun’s arms and legs, along Baekhyun’s breastbone, the sensitive skin around his groin. 

He nearly howls in pleasure when Sehun finally presses a kiss to the head of his cock, when he finally slips a finger into Baekhyun’s body. He’s never had an alpha spend so much time on the foreplay, on _scenting_ him. 

“S-Sehun,” Baekhyun says, and he idly paws at Sehun’s back, trying to push him around. 

Sehun’s grip on him is iron-tight, though, holding Baekhyun by the hip with one hand, his other slowly pushing a finger inside Baekhyun’s body. He crooks his finger up and in, petting along Baekhyun’s prostate, and it makes him tremble through a moan. 

“You’re so wet,” Sehun praises, and he kisses the tip of Baekhyun’s cock, licking it sweetly. “Does it feel good?” 

“F-Fuck,” Baekhyun stutters, “I want—” 

“Just take it,” Sehun whispers, and he puts his mouth around Baekhyun’s cock, a tight, wet seal as he sucks him in earnest, finger thrusting in and out, in and out. 

Baekhyun can’t _just_ take it, the heat beginning to make him crazy. He moves his hips in a circle, working himself into Sehun’s mouth, against Sehun’s touch. He will take anything, even just Sehun’s body against his. He is so eager that he thinks he’d just watch Sehun from across the room if that’s the only thing he’d give him. 

Baekhyun lies there, relishing in his fate because even though it isn’t what he truly needs, it is everything he could ever want. Sehun is expert with his mouth, with his hands, and he pulls Baekhyun to the edge easily, letting him hover there, teetering towards an electric, trembling end. 

He succumbs to it just a few moments later, thrusting weakly against Sehun’s mouth, angling his hips so that he sinks harder onto Sehun’s fingers, and as the heat spirals through him, makes him dumb with pleasure, he thinks that maybe Sehun is on to something. He’s never felt so _relaxed_ at the beginning of a heat. Never felt so unwound. Normally, his heats are tight and furious and angry, something akin to hate sex even if he didn’t particularly mind the alpha. Now, though… now he feels good. He is _enjoying_ it. 

He doesn’t _hate_ Sehun. No, quite the opposite, he realizes. Sehun sits up, and his throat rolls as he swallows Baekhyun’s come. It is a brutally hot moment, and Baekhyun comes back to his body as he watches Sehun crawl back over him, kissing him. 

He tastes himself on Sehun’s tongue, and he moans shakily as he tries to kiss Sehun back. Sehun lies along Baekhyun’s side, smiling against Baekhyun’s mouth as his fingers busily play with Baekhyun’s nipples. He is immediately thrust back into the game, the ceaseless, unending game, and he arches his back as he pushes his chest into the touch. 

Baekhyun keens as Sehun pulls his nipples hard, gingerly brushing the pads of his fingers against them to send bright red ribbons of pleasure rippling through him, fastening along the small curve of his waist. He is drawn to Sehun like a moth to a flame, body naturally curving towards Sehun’s. He rolls on top of Sehun, grinding his soft cock into Sehun. 

“Are you going to take off your clothes?” Baekhyun wonders. 

“Yes,” Sehun whispers with a smile. “But I can’t with you on top of me.” 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he drags Sehun and himself to their knees on the bed. He takes the bottom of Sehun’s shirt, lifts it slowly because even though he is being driven half-mad with heat, something in him wants to savor this moment. He raises his eyes to Sehun’s and Sehun nods, so Baekhyun pulls the shirt up, revealing his stomach. It is hard with muscle, and Baekhyun takes the quick opportunity to stroke his hand over it. 

Interestingly enough, it sends a shiver through Sehun’s core. Baekhyun tucks the information away for later as he finally draws the fabric up and over Sehun’s head, further worsening the mess of his hair. Baekhyun throws the shirt to the side, hands magnetized to the button at Sehun’s pants, and only once he’s working at the zipper does he realize that he is shaking. He struggles for a moment before, in an act of frustration, desperation, and every other -ation, he looks up at Sehun and whimpers. 

“Do you want me to help?” 

Baekhyun frantically shakes his head, and Sehun laughs, a soft, comforting sound. His hands join Baekhyun’s, and together, they unbutton, unzip, drawing Sehun’s pants and underwear down to his thighs. Baekhyun nearly drops to the bed at the sight of his cock, at once intensely aroused and intensely jealous. How many omegas has he fucked? How many people has he spent these hours with? How many has he kissed and loved like this? 

It is a strange thought to have, and he shakes it away. He’s not a jealous person. He doesn’t care where Sehun’s been, who he’s been with. All he cares about is here and now. And in the here and in the now, Sehun is with Baekhyun. Where he fucking belongs. 

“Shit,” Sehun moans, “your pheromones.” 

“Do I smell good, alpha?” Baekhyun asks, and he means for it to come out teasing and coy, but even to his own ears, it sounds pleading. Begging for praise. 

“You smell perfect.” He buries the words into Baekhyun’s neck, and he sends tremors through Baekhyun’s body. “You smell like you were made for me, omega.” 

Baekhyun is surprised by the moan that shatters out of his throat, and he clings to Sehun as they fall back to the bed. Sehun kicks himself free of the rest of his clothes as they kiss, rolling in their nest. The more time they spend there, Baekhyun thinks, the more it will smell like the two of them, the more their scents will mix and turn to one. 

His body shakes as he thinks about the possibility, and he doesn’t know why. It’s never appealed to him before. Why now? _Why now?_

When Sehun’s cock pushes against his own, it draws him out of his thoughts, possessing him wholesale. He can think of nothing else now, the heat thrumming inside him, the engine turning over. They slide together, their bodies moving on instinct and passion. Sehun puts Baekhyun on his back, grinding his cock into Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun groans into Sehun’s mouth, swimming with arousal. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so needy, but he supposes that’s what heat is all about. 

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun whispers, and the words dance across the seam of Sehun’s lips. “Please.” 

Sehun reaches blindly across the bed, but Baekhyun holds him by the hand. 

“You got condoms,” Sehun whispers. “Don’t you want me to use them?” 

_Can I be honest_ , Baekhyun wonders. 

“No,” Baekhyun says, and his hands come to hold Sehun by the hips, rocking his hips up against Sehun. “Don’t.” 

“No?” Sehun teases, and he licks along Baekhyun’s lips. “You want me to knot you?” 

It puts a fucking furious fire in Baekhyun’s stomach, like a match thrown carelessly on a streak of gasoline. Thinking of Sehun coming inside him, all that warmth held inside him as they hold each other close… it’s too romantic, too lovely, and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, “please.” 

Sehun kisses him fiercely, like a thousand storms, and Baekhyun is awash in the glow of his passion. He whines into Sehun’s mouth as Sehun holds himself over Baekhyun’s body, fingers playing through the slickness at his hole. Baekhyun shivers, groans as Sehun once again pushes his fingers inside. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Baekhyun pants, and he digs his nails into Sehun’s shoulders, biting his lip. “Please.” 

Sehun thrusts inside him, one smooth motion, and Baekhyun loses his breath, loses the ability to breathe. He gasps, chest empty as he finally understands why he lusted after Sehun so fucking much. It wasn’t just that he’s handsome, wasn’t just because he is so very beautiful. It was everything. Everything about him, his kindness and his compassion, his empathy and his determination… everything about Sehun is lovely. And Baekhyun loves him. Loves him. _Loves him._

“Oh Gods,” Baekhyun says, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes as he wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck. He whispers the prayer to Sehun’s skin like a kiss. 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun apologizes. “Does it hurt?” 

“No,” Baekhyun says and he helplessly tries to brush his tears away before Sehun can feel them. “No, Gods, no, it feels—you feel…” 

“You feel perfect,'' Sehun says, and he gathers Baekhyun in his arms, gives him time to acclimate to the fullness, the feeling of finally being complete. 

When he finally moves, it’s like booms of thunder roll through Baekhyun’s body, just underneath his skin. He shakes and shudders as Sehun’s hips work, as he thrusts into him, driving impossibly deeper. Baekhyun moans with every movement, and he pulls at the ends of Sehun’s hair to draw him back. 

Sehun faces him, looks into his eyes as he fucks Baekhyun. Baekhyun whimpers and whines, in love, _so in love_ , and he drags Sehun into another kiss. That kiss ties itself to the end of another, and on and on, a flowered chain of them. He can’t nearly hold all the love he has inside him, can’t shoulder all the weight of his affection. It is a pleasure the likes of which he’s never felt before, his whole body, his whole mind, his whole soul. 

_Is this what it’s like to bond to someone_ , he wonders. 

When he comes for the second time that evening, he cries, utterly euphoric, totally blissful. He can’t say he’s ever come so hard, for so long. His neck hurts by the end of it, all the tension built up inside like scaling metal. He claws marks into Sehun’s back, legs trapping Sehun to him. He doesn’t let him go. He _won’t_ let him go. His vice-like grip will make sure of that. 

“I don’t wanna knot you yet,” Sehun says, and if Baekhyun was a little less keen, he wouldn’t notice the tremble in Sehun’s voice. He is that keen, though, and he notices. He is just barely hanging onto his resolve. “You gotta let go.” 

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Baekhyun says, and he rocks his hips up against Sehun, fucking himself on Sehun’s cock. “Gods, you’re fucking amazing.”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun moans. 

“Say it again.” 

“What?” 

“My name,” Baekhyun whispers, and he moves his hips up and down, sheathing and unsheathing. 

“You want me to say your name, omega?” Sehun asks, and Baekhyun pulls him into a kiss, only _feels_ his name, whispered into the fervent, frantic, frenetic kiss.  
  


☽

  
  
Baekhyun comes three more times before he passes out. When he awakes, he is on his side and Sehun is still inside him. It took the edge off, the first round, and though he will be ready for another round soon enough, he is content to rest there for a moment, basking in the glow.

“Mm,” Baekhyun says, and when Sehun inhales sharply, he tightens his arms around Baekhyun. “This is nice.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “You knotted yet?” 

“No,” Sehun says. “Wanted to wait.” 

“Smart alpha.” 

“I can only knot so many times in a night,” Sehun laughs, and he presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s ear lobe. “Gotta use them sparingly. Make sure you remember it.” 

Baekhyun rocks his hips back, lacing his fingers with Sehun’s where they rest on his stomach. “I think I’ll remember it.” 

Sehun sucks Baekhyun’s ear lobe into his mouth, biting it gently, and Baekhyun moans softly in response. 

“Yeah?” Sehun asks, and he moves his hips back, withdrawing almost entirely from Baekhyun’s body before slipping back inside. It feels brand new, novel, and Baekhyun’s chest hurts from the sound that is dragged from him. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Baekhyun falls onto his stomach, and he lets Sehun chase him. They are spread out like starfish, Sehun’s legs outside Baekhyun’s, cock fucking in and in. Baekhyun grips the sheets in his hands, tries to get some leverage. He presses down on his elbows, brings himself up to his knees, but the force of Sehun’s thrusts push him back down flat onto the bed. He groans, letting Sehun take what he wants, take everything he has to give. 

Without his permission, a feeling swells within him. He wants to bite, wants to be bitten in return. He moans, waits until the heat starts crawling up his throat in a column of fire. He thrashes from side to side, clawing at the bed, and Sehun stills his movements without even a word. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sehun asks. 

“I… I want to do something different.” 

“Like what?” Sehun asks. “Play checkers?” 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says, and he gets up to his knees, and Sehun pulls out. Part of him mourns for the loss, but he turns, pushes Sehun onto his back, and climbs on. “Just lie there.” 

Sehun’s eyes go dark as Baekhyun sinks down onto Sehun’s cock. He throws his head back, and he swallows thickly as the desire rages within him. _You can’t bite him, not for real. You’d regret it later. You’re just heat-dumb. You aren’t really in love with him. You’re in love with what he can do for you._

He tries to tell himself this as he rolls his hips smoothly, Sehun’s cock feeling like it was made for him to use. He wants to convince himself, but he knows even now, even silly with heat, that he is in love. That his love is true. That it won’t end when this is all over. That he has a _problem_ on his hands. 

“Does it feel good?” Sehun asks, and it brings Baekhyun back to the here and now, to the moment that they rest in together. “Tell me.” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun whines, and he raises himself up and sinks back down again, head falling to the side as he looks at Sehun, unable to look away. “Yes, alpha.” 

Sehun groans, and his neck goes tight. Baekhyun looks there longingly, desperately wanting to sink his teeth into Sehun’s flesh. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, plants his hands on Sehun’s chest, and bounces in Sehun’s lap as he attempts to quiet the fury inside him. 

He can smell himself, that’s how terrible and thick his pheromones are, and when he looks down at Sehun, he expects to see him in a daze. 

Instead, Sehun’s eyes are locked on Baekhyun, watching every movement, every trembling passing second like a hawk. He whimpers as he works himself to a stilted, broken rhythm, frustrated that he can’t have what he wants. What he thinks he might really need. 

_A bond._

Sehun covers Baekhyun’s hands on his chest, and Baekhyun nearly cries at the touch. His body is too weak, he can’t hold himself up any longer, and he collapses to Sehun. Sehun immediately takes Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun nips and kisses at the hollow of Sehun’s throat before he can stop himself, and Sehun draws breath sharply, but he doesn’t stop Baekhyun, just lets him do what he wants. 

“Do you want to bite me?” Sehun teases, like it’s some kind of _joke_ , like he isn’t seeing deep into Baekhyun’s heart. “You can nip if you want.” 

His hands skim down Baekhyun’s back until they settle on his ass, and he gently thrusts into Baekhyun, ripping the moans out. Baekhyun bites, pulls the thin, sensitive skin of Sehun’s neck between his teeth, and Sehun’s throat rumbles with sound. It must take an immense amount of restraint to hold himself back, and it only makes Baekhyun want to push harder and harder. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun says, teeth gritted. “Baekhyun, you’re gonna make me knot.” Baekhyun groans, nipping a little harder, and Sehun pushes his hips up and in. “Baekhyun…” 

“Give me your hands,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun is slow to react, but when he does, Baekhyun sits up, pinning Sehun’s hands at either side of his head. “Be good. Knot me.” 

Sehun bites his lip like he wants to say something, like he’s holding himself back. Something goes unsaid, passed between them, and he wishes he could hear the words. 

“Baekhyun—”

“I just need it,” Baekhyun says, and the tears threaten his eyes, his pride. _I need you, I need you to bond with me, I need more than just this one little heat._ “I need it, okay?” 

“It won’t be comfortable for you,” Sehun warns. 

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun says, and he puts his head back, fucks himself on Sehun’s cock furiously, trying to drive everything else away. “I don’t care. I don’t care.” 

“I care,” Sehun says, and that makes Baekhyun fall to Sehun’s warmth, his body slick with sweat. “I care about you, omega.” 

The words, sweet words, kind and silly, do more to stave off Baekhyun’s heat than anything else. He presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to Sehun’s throat, and he thinks about what it might feel like to bond. Would the sex be better? He can’t imagine anything being better than this. 

“On your side, omega,” Sehun whispers. 

“No,” Baekhyun whines, and he couples it with what he knows is a devastating blow of pheromones. “Let me have your knot, alpha.” 

Sehun lets Baekhyun fuck himself on Sehun’s cock for another couple weak rolls of his hips, but within the minute, Baekhyun is nearly flattened by the scent that floods him. It makes him want to lie on his belly, put an arch in his back. It makes him want to present for the alpha underneath him. Makes him want to _submit_. 

“You’re playing dirty,” Baekhyun accuses, but he lets Sehun roll him onto his back, dipping under the waves of pheromones. Sehun’s spice makes Baekhyun’s nose tingle, his eyes water, and he can barely think as he’s pushed onto his side. 

Sehun slips back inside him, and Baekhyun groans brokenly. Sehun’s hands come to hold him by the chest, and Baekhyun holds his hands over Sehun’s, another little way that they can connect. He curves his spine as Sehun thrusts into him, and he cries with desire. Sehun’s palms are rough across his nipples, and he whimpers as he comes, spilling onto the bed in front of him. 

His body is tight with pleasure, and before long, Sehun’s pheromones grow to an all-time high, a billowing, righteous ocean that drowns Baekhyun in the scent of cinnamon. He feels the knot nudge against him, and he moans softly, reaching back with one hand to grip Sehun by the ass. 

Sehun thrusts, thrusts, and the knot pushes, pushes against him before it finally slips inside. Sehun works his hips minimally, groaning deep in his chest before he finally tumbles over the edge. Baekhyun has never been happier, never felt more at ease afterwards. 

Sehun gingerly pets Baekhyun’s body, hand skimming along the skin of Baekhyun’s shoulder, arm, thigh, the curve of his ass. He’s glad Sehun convinced him to do it like this. It’s the best position to be knotted in, excruciatingly comfortable, and he breathes out with a sigh of relief. _Finally_. 

He bites across a smile. He can’t believe he rode Sehun during a heat. He can’t believe Sehun let him bite his neck. He can’t believe he held Sehun’s hands down to the bed. Can’t believe they— _why is Sehun so strange?_

“Most alphas would not have been okay with that,” Baekhyun whispers. 

“Well, as you know, I am not most alphas,” Sehun whispers back, and he presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s hair. 

It is so sweet, Baekhyun could die happily. 

This should be viscerally upsetting to him. This kind of tooth-rotting fluff is not for him. He gets in, gets what he needs, and keeps alphas at arm’s length after. He’s never _basked_. Never once _bathed_ in the afterglow of a knot. The unfortunate fact remains. He is basking. He is bathing in that afterglow. And moreover, he is _bone-deep satisfied._

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says. 

“You’re welcome,” Sehun says. “I’m here for whatever you need. Whether that’s… you know, a bit rougher or not, I’m here.” 

“And if I said I wanted you to defile me later?” 

“Sounds good,” Sehun says, and Baekhyun hears the smile. 

Baekhyun sighs, and for the next several moments, they share a beautiful quiet. Baekhyun lets his eyes flutter closed, not nearly exhausted yet, but certainly happy. Sehun is wrapped around him, still filling him up, and he couldn’t be more pleased. 

“You’re clear-headed,” Sehun says. “Is it over already?” 

“Kinda feels that way, but—I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, body going tight, and Sehun’s arms tighten around him in response. “You’re not—I mean, like, you’re not going yet, right?” 

“No. Of course not. You’ll know when it’s over, so you just tell me when that is.” 

Baekhyun relaxes back into the bed. _He’s not leaving. Not yet._

“You need anything to drink?” Sehun offers. “Anything to eat?” 

“What time is it?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun reaches across to the bedside table, grabbing his phone. He clicks it on, shows Baekhyun the time. _1:32._ “Gods, we’ve been going for a while.” 

“Didn’t feel like a while,” Sehun says. “Feels like—” _nothing_ , Baekhyun thinks. _Like no time at all._ “Well, I enjoyed it, at least.” 

Baekhyun’s never been much of a pick me, but something about the way Sehun talks to him, the way he treats Baekhyun so gently, the way their bodies move together… it makes him want to kiss Sehun so hard that they never come apart. It makes Baekhyun want to keep Sehun around for the long-haul. It makes Baekhyun want to be picked. Chosen. 

“Whoa,” Sehun says, and when Baekhyun looks at him, his veins are thick in his neck. Baekhyun watches as he draws breath. “Your pheromones…” 

“I wanna do it again,” Baekhyun says quickly, and he pulls Sehun by the shoulders into a tumbling embrace. They thump onto the cushion of the blankets and pillows, thrown aside earlier in the evening. 

“Hi,” Sehun smiles. 

It reminds Baekhyun of one of the nests of old, something he’s only heard about in songs, and he wiggles as he spreads his legs, hands on the small of Sehun’s back. 

“Fuck me into the floor, alpha,” Baekhyun whispers. 

Sehun laughs, kissing Baekhyun hard as they come together again, again, again.  
  


☽

  
  
Sehun is a machine, and Baekhyun simply cannot get enough. He keeps getting false breaks, an hour here and there where the fog clears, where the fever ceases, and he feels like himself. He keeps thinking that he will wake from the feeling that he is in love, but the feeling never breaks and neither does the heat. Not truly.

He whimpers and whines as Sehun pulls him to his feet, holding him up by the hips. Baekhyun’s legs are so weak now that he can barely hold himself up, but Sehun brings him to the shower, and he rinses him off thoroughly, holding Baekhyun up with an arm around his shoulders. 

Sehun’s touch goes down between Baekhyun’s legs, cock hard and flexing with the attention, and he laughs. 

“You’re easy,” Sehun taunts. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, kisses the words into Sehun’s skin. “Duh.” 

“Good boy,” Sehun praises, and Baekhyun thrums with heat. “I’m easy too.” 

“Hurry. I’m—” 

“Okay, I’ll hurry,” Sehun says, and he lowers his hand, petting along Baekhyun’s hole. It’s hypersensitive, and Baekhyun uses what’s left of his strength to close his thighs around Sehun’s hand. “I have to clean you.” 

“Don’t,” Baekhyun says. “Leave it.” 

“I have to clean you,” Sehun says. “This is my job.” 

“Your job is to come inside me and then let me keep it.” 

“Don’t be gross.” 

“I like being gross,” Baekhyun says, and his wet hair hangs into his face as he turns to brush his lips against Sehun’s jaw, tongue slipping out to lick along the hollow of his throat. “I love being gross and filthy and nasty and dirty with you. Because you’re so fucking hot that it makes me wanna die.” 

“Baekhyun…” 

“Come on, alpha. You wanna wash me out just so you can fill me up again?” Baekhyun asks, and Sehun groans before he presses Baekhyun back to the tile wall of the shower, kissing him hard. 

He takes the rest of the words from Baekhyun’s mouth, all the smart comments, all the teasing and the rest. His fingers slip into Baekhyun’s body, and under the warm waters, he is made clean so that they can start all over again.  
  


☽

  
  
Sehun doesn’t relent. Days and nights pass in a flurry of sex and sweat, and it is exactly what Baekhyun always wanted from a heat. He never wants for anything, all he has to do is ask and Sehun gives, gives, gives.

When Sehun was in the kitchen getting them food to refuel with, Baekhyun laid himself on the edge of the bed in a split. He paid dearly for that one, Sehun’s hands on the thick muscle at Baekhyun’s thighs as he fucks him. Baekhyun spreads himself across the sheets, the deep ache of the stretch pleasurable and just a little painful, exactly what he needs to keep himself at the surface, conscious enough to stay in the moment. Memorizing every little detail. 

That was a while ago, though… it’s hard to say how long it’s been. Now, Sehun is at his back, and Baekhyun’s knees are spread wide so that he doesn’t fall to the mattress. Baekhyun is near begging for another knot, but the last one was so deep and satisfying, he can’t imagine Sehun would have another for him so quickly. 

Still, it doesn’t keep him from wanting it. 

“Should I get you back for all the teasing? Should I tease you back?” Sehun asks, hips working to a steady rhythm as Baekhyun tries to hang onto the headboard for some leverage. “Should I fuck you in all those positions that you tried to lure me with?” 

Baekhyun’s stomach seizes with another swell of heat, and he moans sharply, body rippling with pleasure as Sehun manipulates him, fucking him hard. 

He assumes it is just words, just sharp little things to prick at Baekhyun’s skin, letting the heat spill out from his pores. Before long, though, he is being pulled out of the bed, Sehun gently leading him to the floor. 

“What do you want me to do?” Baekhyun asks, and it occurs to him how lewd it sounds in his position, on his back, legs wide, hole wet. 

“Get into a bridge,” Sehun says with a little grin. “Let’s see if I can break your heat like that.” 

Baekhyun groans as he tries to find the strength inside to push himself up into the position, his heels and his neck shouldering his weight. His muscles tremble as he holds his hips in the air, hands grasping for his ankles. It provides a deep, scarily luxurious stretch, and Baekhyun moans, caught by surprise when Sehun slips into his body. 

The angle is brand new, strange and lovely and _perfect_. Baekhyun digs his nails into his heels as Sehun devastates him, an attack on every front, and he groans, hole fluttering as he goes tight all over. Sehun groans, driving into him hard, faster, like he’s trying to wring Baekhyun dry. He doesn’t think he can hold the position for much longer, and it takes so much focus, so much energy just to keep himself in the bridge. 

He blinks wetly, and he realizes that he’s crying, a startling wave of arousal building up from the base of his spine. 

“I’m gonna come,” Baekhyun says suddenly, the waves of orgasm sneaking up over him like a surprise, and before he can breathe another word, he is shooting up over his abdomen, nearly over his head. He whimpers and whines as Sehun fucks him through it, gently slowing his thrusts as Baekhyun’s cock softens on his stomach. 

Baekhyun moans sharply as he begins to lower the pose, his spine rolling down as he rests. Sehun takes him into his lap, and when Baekhyun opens his eyes, Sehun is smiling down at him, the sweat dripping down his neck and down his chest. 

“You lasted longer than I thought you would,” Sehun praises. “Good boy.” 

“D-Do I get a reward?” Baekhyun asks, eyes fogged with pleasure. 

“Whatever you want, omega.”  
  


☽

  
  
Sehun feeds him from his own hand, a tradition from their shared ancient heritage. Things are different now, the godly power of their bloodline lost to time, but it seems like Sehun still keeps some of the old ways. Baekhyun sinks his teeth into the fresh plum, the skin sour and the flesh so sweet. The juice drips down his lips, down his neck, and Baekhyun knows that with one more round Sehun will demand to change the sheets. Baekhyun is content to lie there in the cloud of their coupling for a little while longer.

Once he’s eaten clean to the pit, Sehun pulls back, stands up from the bed. A distant, faraway part in Baekhyun’s brainstem says _No, stay_ , but he doesn’t vocalize it. Not yet. 

“Let me get a washcloth,” Sehun says. “I’ll clean you up.” 

Baekhyun huffs, but he watches the long line of Sehun’s body as he walks away. He lies there, dazed and fucked out. He doesn’t know how long it’s been now, but each moment is better than the last. He reaches down between his legs, plays with his hole. He is wet. So wet. 

Sehun makes a sound, a soft sound, but it makes Baekhyun raise his head. The washcloth drops to the floor, and Sehun is on the bed within the next second. His eyes touch everywhere, but he holds himself still, and Baekhyun wiggles needily with the attention. 

_Just touch me_ , he wants to say. _Stop looking and touch._

“Your thighs…” Sehun whispers, and his eyes glaze over Baekhyun’s skin, a phantom touch. “You tortured me.” 

“Did I?” Baekhyun asks weakly. 

Sehun doesn’t answer, only spreads Baekhyun’s legs and swipes at the slickness that’s dripped down Baekhyun’s thighs. He can’t tell what’s his and what’s Sehun’s anymore, but there’s something about that thought, the bone-deep _rightness_ of it, that makes Baekhyun leak a bit more. Sehun laughs softly, and he begins to chase kisses down Baekhyun’s inner thigh. 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says weakly, threading his fingers through Sehun’s hair as he moves down slowly. “Sehun, you don’t have to.” 

“What makes you think I don’t _want_ to?” Sehun asks, and he lays the flat of his tongue on Baekhyun’s thigh, licking away some of the wetness. “You taste like me.” 

Baekhyun moans, shocked at the way his body responds to Sehun. He’s never got on with someone like this before, never had such an intense sexual chemistry with them. None of his other heats have ever been so passionate, so enthralling. 

Sehun licks along Baekhyun’s hole, used and dripping, and the feeling makes Baekhyun shiver, wanton and needy. He scratches his fingernails against Sehun’s scalp as Sehun begins to lick at him with more than a tentative tongue, now insistent and totally fucking destructive. Baekhyun moans out, voice cracking as Sehun kisses him, jaw moving hard as he sucks and kisses to a rhythm. Baekhyun resists the near overwhelming urge to bury his hands in Sehun’s hair and pull him impossibly closer. 

He slowly pushes up on Baekhyun’s thighs, raises his legs high into the air, but before Baekhyun knows it, he is tucked cleanly in half, feet over his head. 

“Remember this one?” Sehun asks, and his hands skim along the backside of Baekhyun’s legs, coming to rest at Baekhyun’s ass. “Remember the ways you tried to seduce me?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, voice quiet. 

“You’ve seduced me now,” Sehun says, and he locks eyes with Baekhyun, holds his gaze as he lowers his mouth. He presses a wet kiss to Baekhyun’s thigh, tongue sneaking out to lazily lick along his skin. It makes Baekhyun shiver, moan. “Now you’ll get what you were asking for.” 

He kisses Baekhyun’s hole, and it makes Baekhyun cry out, leaking messily along Sehun’s face. It’s sloppy and desperate, the sounds deeply arousing, pooling hotly in Baekhyun’s stomach. Sehun is eager, licking and sucking and thrusting his tongue in like he can’t get enough, and Baekhyun tries to hold himself still, but he can’t, he _can’t_ , he’s fucking thrumming. 

Sehun’s words whisper and glide over the most sensitive parts of Baekhyun’s body, and all the energy inside him is bubbling up to the surface. Sehun takes no prisoners as he moves his mouth to a steady rhythm, decimating and destructive in all the best ways. 

Sehun pulls his mouth away for just a second, and it gives Baekhyun a second to breathe as Sehun gently drags his legs down, spreading them out to the side to give himself plenty of room. He kisses the swell of Baekhyun’s thigh, sinks his teeth into the flesh and makes Baekhyun cry. He licks along the teeth marks, moaning softly as he goes. Baekhyun’s skin lines with goosebumps. Everything feels brand new, simmering and sweet. 

“I’ve thought about you like this,” Sehun whispers, and he presses wet kisses to Baekhyun’s thighs. “It was hell trying to hold myself back. I… I thought about you every night. Every single night. Touching you just like this. Tasting you.” 

“Sehun—” 

“I just want to… stay here forever,” Sehun says, lips dragging along Baekhyun’s skin as he moves back between his legs, his hands pushing Baekhyun’s thighs as wide as they’ll go. “I wanna get you off just like this.” 

“Sehun, I—” 

“Let me taste you,” Sehun says, and he doesn’t wait for permission, just dives back in, licking and sucking Baekhyun’s hole. 

His lips, his tongue… they make the most obscene sounds, and it sends red thrills through Baekhyun’s spine. He moans, pleasured, and Sehun moans back, the sounds rippling through Baekhyun’s body. The vibrations make him crazy, make him desperate, and he claws at the bed for a moment as Sehun licks into him, soft, wet sounds pouring out over him like crashing waves. 

Sehun entwines their hands, squeezes Baekhyun’s hands as he rims him, holding him still, and the tremors working their way through Baekhyun’s body heighten. He shakes, groans, and Sehun is single-minded, focused on tearing him apart. He licks, kisses, pushes his tongue in. Baekhyun is wet and open and _needy_ , but Sehun manages to surprise him. Always. 

Sehun’s soft, desperate, _greedy_ sounds… he wishes he could memorize them. He tongues at Baekhyun like he doesn’t want to be anywhere else, doesn’t want to taste anything else for the rest of his life. He rims him thoroughly, eagerly, like driving Baekhyun to the edge of orgasm with just his mouth gets _him_ off too. It makes Baekhyun leak like crazy, all the arousal and lust dripping out unwittingly. He thought Sehun was just talking, just empty words, but he should have known better. This isn’t any alpha. This is Sehun, and he does what he says he’s going to do. 

_I wanna get you off just like this_ , he said, and Baekhyun thinks he intends to. He feels himself lumbering forward, hips working as he tries to push himself into Sehun, ass rocking against his face. 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says, tears leaping to his eyes. “Sehun, I—”

Sehun draws back just a touch, looking into Baekhyun’s eyes. His mouth, his chin, and his neck… wet. Not just _wet_ , though. Wet with Baekhyun. Wet with his own come. 

“Are you close?” Sehun wonders, and even if he wasn’t, he thinks he would be with just those few words. 

Baekhyun nods furiously, and Sehun goes back to work, mouthing along his hole, letting Baekhyun chase his pleasure as he kicks his hips forward and back. 

When Sehun finally lets go of Baekhyun’s hands to give a quick stroke to Baekhyun’s cock, it is over very quickly. He comes, comes _hard_ , and he resists the urge to lower his legs, squeeze his legs around Sehun’s ears to keep him there forever. 

Sehun gives him kittenish licks along his thighs as he rides out the waves, breathing shattered and glasslike. Sehun gently lowers Baekhyun’s legs, spreads them wide around his body. He wets the head of his dick with spit, slick, come. 

“Ready for my cock?” Sehun asks with a catlike grin. 

Baekhyun has no choice but to pull him down by the face, groaning as they fit together once more.  
  


☽

  
  
There are soft, sweet moments when his head is clear. They rest together, they refuel, they clean themselves, and they wait for the next flame.

Baekhyun can’t help himself. He needs to know. 

“If you knew,” Baekhyun says softly, “if you knew I was trying to fuck you, why didn’t you take me up on it?” He lays his head on Sehun’s chest, looking up into his eyes. “We ended up here anyway, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, and he looks down at Baekhyun, warm, amber eyes full of undeniable affection. “We did.” 

“Then why wait?” 

Sehun breathes in deeply like he’s preparing for bad news, and that sends a chill running along Baekhyun’s spine. 

“Because I didn’t want this to just be one time,” Sehun says. “I knew… I knew going into it that I wouldn’t be satisfied with just once, and I knew I wouldn’t be happy just being… heat buddies, you know? Even if it would be good, even if it would make me happy in the moment, I knew it wasn’t what I wanted.” 

“Why not?” Baekhyun asks. 

The words Baekhyun wants to hear are stuck in his head. Miraculously, Sehun says them. 

“Because I love you,” he says, says it like it is the simplest thing in the world. _One plus one._

“You do?” 

“Since the moment I saw you,” Sehun says. “And I’m sorry if that—” 

“Don’t,” Baekhyun says. “Don’t apologize.” 

“I just don’t want to force you into anything,” Sehun says. “I never want to make you feel like you—”

“I love you,” Baekhyun says, and it spills out of his mouth. “I love you, and I… I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.” 

Sehun’s eyes go soft. “You don’t have to say it just to spare my feelings.” 

“I’m not sparing anything,” Baekhyun says. “I know what I feel. I love you.” 

Sehun’s eyes go dark, wanton. Desperate. 

“You do?” 

“I do,” Baekhyun says. “A-All this time, I’ve just been thinking how much I want to… to _bond_ with you.” 

Sehun sucks in a shocked breath, labored. “Do you know what you’re saying right now? Is it—”

“It’s not the heat,” Baekhyun says. 

“You say that, but I’m—” 

Baekhyun pushes up on Sehun’s chest, quiets him with a soft, chaste kiss. _If it was the heat,_ he thinks, _I wouldn’t be able to talk to you right now. I wouldn’t be able to focus on the love over the lust._

“It’s not gonna change,” Baekhyun says, “not even once the heat is broken.” 

Sehun is vulnerable, bites his lip softly between his teeth. “Do you promise?” 

“I promise,” Baekhyun says, and he lets Sehun roll him onto his back, kissing him deeply. It feels like a covenant that they seal between them, a wordless exchange that means more than any bond mark. 

Baekhyun moans into Sehun’s mouth, needy as Sehun holds him by the back of the neck. They are so attuned now, so in sync that Baekhyun doesn’t even have to ask for what he wants. He spreads his legs to let Sehun settle between them, knees up near his chest, and when Sehun pushes inside, he thinks he’ll cry. It is everything he’s always wanted but never knew. 

Sehun makes love to him, the movement of their bodies slow and sure. Tears slip down Baekhyun’s face, and Sehun kisses him, making them fall quicker. He clings to Sehun, and Sehun rocks into the cradle of his body. 

He presses kisses to the side of Sehun’s face, to his ear, and he moans sharply into the air when Sehun gets the angle just right. He has a talent at that, like he’s moving on instinct. He supposes, a groan settling deep in his chest, that they both are. He knew, instinctively, that this would be the end of his single life. He knew, instinctively, that he would emerge from this heat with someone else. He knew, instinctively, that he was trying to lessen Sehun’s importance to him. He was scared, but he doesn’t have to be scared anymore. 

It’s slow, reverent, and careful until it isn’t. Sehun kisses the side of Baekhyun’s face wetly as the tempo quickens, as his hips stutter with the need to drive in faster and faster. Baekhyun holds him by the shoulders and then by the hair, pulling him into another kiss, another and another. 

“All this time, I’ve wanted you, and now I have you,” Sehun whispers, thrusting into Baekhyun with reckless abandon. He laughs. “I wanted to show you how I really felt. I wanted to make you my mate, and now here you are. Telling me you love me while I’m… while I’m practically knot-deep in you.” 

“I didn’t… I didn’t realize it until now,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun laughs again softly into Baekhyun’s ear as he pushes in deeper, quicker. “Please, I—” 

“Is it the heat?” Sehun asks. “Is it getting to your head?” 

“No,” Baekhyun cries, “no, I swear.” 

“I love you so much it fucking hurts,” Sehun whispers, and he kisses the words into Baekhyun’s mouth, makes him swallow them. 

They burn like fire in Baekhyun’s stomach, the heat unrelenting and lovely. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun moans, and he hangs onto Sehun like he is clinging to life itself. “I love you so much, fuck, alpha, I love you.” 

“I-I love you,” Sehun moans in return, and Baekhyun squeezes him so tightly that he thinks they might stick together forever. 

Sehun knots him again, and Baekhyun groans, relishing in the deep satisfaction of once again being filled. He holds Sehun close as he spills inside Baekhyun, and the moment is complete with a kiss, tender and sweet. Baekhyun thinks about puppies, about a minivan, about matching marks on the back of their necks. 

_If it was with Sehun forever,_ he thinks, _maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe it’s what I’ve wanted all along, but never had the courage to ask for._  
  


☽

  
  
His heat breaks on the seventh day, and they are standing in the shower, the rains pitter-pattering along the tile floor. Sehun breathes in deeply, and he must smell the clarity. His arms tighten around Baekhyun’s body, and he sighs in relief.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Baekhyun asks, and he presses a kiss to Sehun’s chest before looking up into his eyes. His hair hangs into his face, and Sehun brushes it away with a gentle hand. “Why didn’t you tell me you loved me?” 

Sehun shrugs. “I didn’t want to be hurt.” Baekhyun smiles, and he thumps his fist against Sehun’s chest. “Is that silly?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “It is.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I always loved you,” Baekhyun whispers softly. “I’m dumb about these things.” 

“You’re a descendant of _Love_ and Beauty,” Sehun stresses. 

“Well, sometimes it’s hard to recognize the difference between lust and love,” Baekhyun says. “Sometimes, the alpha in question is very beautiful, and I’ve never had the chance to fuck him before, and my mind is clouded by overwhelming desire.” 

“But now that you’ve had the chance?” 

“I love you,” Baekhyun says. “And I wish you’d said something earlier.” 

“Now, I wish I did too,” Sehun smiles, and Baekhyun presses a kiss to Sehun’s lips, just as sweet as all the rest.  
  


☽

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! a bit longer than i intended, but thats the way the cookie crumbles with porn i think lmaooo anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/okamiwind) | [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind)


	3. bond

Baekhyun sleeps in Sehun’s bed that evening, and when they wake in the morning, he realizes that everything has changed. Even in the light of the morning, he wants Sehun. He doesn’t regret what he did, what he said. If anything, his head is clearer than it’s ever been. 

He rolls over to face Sehun, searching his face. His expression is empty, cold compared to the night before. He is prepared, Baekhyun thinks, _prepared for the worst._

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun says, and he is momentarily surprised at how hoarse his voice is. 

“Nothing,” Sehun says. “I just—”

“You think I changed my mind?” 

“No,” Sehun says, “but I’m nervous you might _say_ you changed your mind.” 

Baekhyun smiles, and he snuggles across the bed into Sehun’s waiting arms. He brushes the tip of his nose along Sehun’s collarbones, making him suck in a breath. 

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Baekhyun says, and he presses a delicate kiss to Sehun’s shoulder. “Have you?” 

“Nothing could change my mind about you.” 

Baekhyun looks into Sehun’s eyes, sees how serious he is, and it makes emotion well in his chest. He huffs, frustrated by just how whipped he already is, and he kisses Sehun hard, Sehun’s arms tightening around him. He is breathing heavily at the end, wiped clean, like being with Sehun might mean a fresh start. 

“What happens now?” he wonders. 

Sehun brushes his thumb along Baekhyun’s cheek, smiles at him. “We try to make each other happy, right?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Baekhyun says. 

“The rest doesn’t change,” Sehun says. “Right?” 

“Right.” 

Sehun drags Baekhyun into another kiss, and Baekhyun shuts his eyes, trying to savor it. They relax into each other, unspooling like thread. Baekhyun settles his head on Sehun’s chest, and Sehun fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, nails scratching Baekhyun’s scalp gently. His exhaustion is bone-deep, and he thinks he could probably sleep for another several days. 

_Work_ , he thinks, yawning. 

“God, what day is it?” Baekhyun asks sleepily. 

“Go back to sleep,” Sehun says, “it’s Sunday.” 

“Yay,” Baekhyun cheers, and then quickly, he obeys.  
  


☾

They go to work the next day, and everything, _everything_ has changed.

“Oh my _Gods_ ,” a woman cheers. “ _Look at you._ ”

“What, what?” Baekhyun laughs, and the women absolutely swarm him. He bats them away playfully, but they just keep coming back. “Oh, come on.” 

“You’re glowing,” another says, and she plays with his hair. “How was your _heat_?” 

“Gods, you practically smell _bonded_.” 

“Did you _bond_?” 

“He totally did.” 

“An alpha doesn’t knot and tell,” Baekhyun says, and he throws his gym bag to the floor. 

“Good thing you’re _knot_ an alpha,” one says, and the rest of them laugh. 

“Ha ha,” Baekhyun says exaggeratedly. “Yuck it up, ladies. I’m gonna make you guys try deathlays.” 

Just like that, the girls shut their mouths, and Baekhyun lets his hips do the talking as he walks to his pole. He leads his class with little more interruption, but as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he wonders if they were onto something. He does look beautiful. He wonders if that’s just the merit of getting good dick… or the merit of loving someone that the good dick is attached to.  
  


☾

When he returns home from his first day back at work, he gets a shower, and he does laundry. They worked their way through nearly all Baekhyun’s spare sheets, so putting a fresh, clean set on the bed already makes him feel a bit better. After he’s finished with that, though, he looks around his room and realizes that it feels a bit too lonely, a bit too empty.

As he’s cleaning, he goes to Amazon, starts putting some throw pillows and blankets into his cart whenever they catch his eye. He thinks about sharing his bed with Sehun again, this time surrounded by the fluffiest, plushest blankets and pillows, and something settles inside him.

He hears the sound of the front door opening, the sounds of Sehun coming home, and he realizes _Holy shit, I’m nesting._

He looks side to side, vaguely concerned. He’s never had a scare before, and being in his mid-to-late 20s, it is not the time to start. 

“Baekhyun?” Sehun calls. 

Baekhyun hurriedly locks the door, throwing his back against it. He hears Sehun approach a moment later, his voice soft through the wood. 

“Baekhyun?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “I’m in here.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

He laughs sharply. “Are you joking? You’re giving off some real crazy panic pheromones, even with this door in the way.” 

“Stop smelling me,” Baekhyun says. “I have a right to privacy.” 

“Control them then,” Sehun suggests. 

“ _I can’t_ , I’m panicking.” 

“Why are you panicking?” 

Baekhyun spins, throws open the door. “I think I’m pregnant.” 

Sehun spits out a laugh. “You’re not pregnant.” 

“I think I am.” He gestures around to his spotless room, the bed that’s been stacked high with every blanket he owns. “I’m nesting.”   
“Nesting?” Sehun laughs. “Baekhyun, you’re not pregnant.” 

“How do you know, huh?” Baekhyun asks. He pokes Sehun in the chest. “Huh?” Another poke. “ _Huh?_ ” 

Sehun brings Baekhyun into his arms, and the warmth alone is comforting enough to send everything else out of his mind. He lays his head on Sehun’s chest, breathes in the familiar scent of spice, and breathes out a bit calmer than before. 

“You took your pills, didn’t you?” Sehun says. “Would it help if I went and got you a test? Would that put your mind at ease” 

Baekhyun draws back, searching the air. _Yes, yes, that could work._

“Oh, that’s smart. Yeah, that’s good, go get a test.” 

Sehun huffs. “Are you serious?” 

“Why would I not be serious about this?” 

Sehun huffs again, gives Baekhyun another little squeeze before he leaves. “Fine, _fine_. One definitely not pregnant test, coming up.” 

Baekhyun smiles as Sehun leaves, and though he is still plagued by a tiny little tremor of fear, he supposes it wouldn’t be _so_ bad, even if he was pregnant. Sehun is a good alpha, and he knows how to treat Baekhyun well. He collapses into his nest of blankets, and even though he washed them, they all still smell like _Sehun._  
  


☾

Sehun returns from the store about twenty minutes later, exasperated.

“I would have been here five minutes ago, but I was caught behind slow-walkers,” Sehun complains, and he sets his plastic bag on the bed next to Baekhyun. 

“Betas,” Baekhyun says, and he curls into Sehun’s embrace. “Thanks, babe.” 

“ _Babe_?” 

“Can I not call you babe?” Baekhyun asks, and when he pushes up on Sehun’s chest, he realizes, _oh_ , Sehun is blushing. 

“You can call me whatever you want, omega,” Sehun says, the red on his cheeks cutely contradicting his stony expression. 

“ _Babe_ ,” Baekhyun coos, and he kisses Sehun messily. “You’re so cute. I love you.” 

Sehun melts, brow suddenly soft. “I love you. So much. And even—” 

“No,” Baekhyun says, and he vaults from the bed, grabbing the bag belatedly. “If you start saying how even if I’m pregnant, it will be a blessing in disguise because you love me and you want to share this with me, it will make me _want_ to give you a pup.” He grabs the test out of the bag, balls up the plastic, chucking it at Sehun. “I don’t want a pup right now. So no affection right now. Don’t be cute.” 

Sehun smiles smally. “Okay.” 

He turns on his heel, goes to the bathroom, and he pees on the stick. The pregnancy tests are really good. They can detect it almost immediately. And he’s super fertile. He should have been more careful. He shouldn’t have asked for bareback. Damn his breeding kink. He stands there for a minute or two as the test works, and he dances nervously around the bathroom as he waits. When he flips the test over, he sees the single blue line, and he breathes out shakily. _Not._

“Not,” Baekhyun says, relief seeping through the bathroom door, but when he opens it, Sehun is looking at him, all smug and whatever. “What?” 

“To be fair, I told you you weren’t pregnant,” Sehun says. 

“Gods forbid I check.” 

“It’s just, like, of course you’re not.” 

“Why else would I be nesting then, huh?” Baekhyun asks, searching Sehun’s amused expression. “It’s not _funny_ , so stop laughing.” 

“You are so dysfunctional,” Sehun laughs. 

“How?” 

“You’ve never, like, nested with a boyfriend before?” 

“What? No, of course not,” Baekhyun says, folding his arms across his chest. “Why would I nest just because I’ve got an alpha around?” 

“Gods, you’re so funny,” Sehun says, and his face is pink when he gets off Baekhyun’s bed, crosses the room to him. He nuzzles his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, and just like that, Baekhyun is smiling, throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck. “Nesting in a new relationship is like, a thing.” 

“No, it isn’t,” Baekhyun insists. 

“If you wanna bond with someone, it is.” 

Baekhyun pinches Sehun on the neck, and Sehun whines. The sound alone sends a thrill of electricity through Baekhyun’s body, such a high-pitched, glorious sound. He squeezes his eyes shut, and Sehun holds Baekhyun just a little tighter. 

“You wanna bond with me?” Baekhyun whispers. 

“You know I do,” Sehun whispers back. “I always have.” 

“How long do we wait?” 

“J-Just a little,” Sehun says. “To make sure we—”

“To make sure _I_?” 

“Just to make sure everything works,” Sehun says. “And once you feel comfortable, once you’re sure, we can do it.” 

“If I said I was sure today…” 

“Are you?” 

Baekhyun bites his lip. 

“I want to wait,” Baekhyun says. 

“I thought you might,” Sehun says, and Baekhyun can hear the smile. 

“Not because I’m not sure about you,” Baekhyun says. “Just because… I spent my whole life rushing things. Making decisions before I’d thought about them or even let the dust settle.” 

“And there’s no reason to rush,” Sehun says. “Not with me.” 

“Because you’re not going anywhere, right?” 

“Nope,” Sehun assures him. “Not going anywhere.”  
  


☾

Being in a relationship with the alpha he lives with is not as easy as Baekhyun was led to believe it would be.

“I never said _easy_ ,” Sehun says, stirring at his marinara sauce. “I said nothing else would change except for our relationship status.” 

“That implies ease, does it not?” 

“I guess it depends,” Sehun says. 

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Baekhyun says. “You told me things would be easy.” 

“And they are, aren’t they?” 

“Sort of,” Baekhyun says. “I want to fuck you.” 

“Well, yeah,” Sehun says. “I know.” 

“No, I mean, like, _now_. Like, all the time. Now that I have you, I just want to have you all the time! It’s so annoying! What am I supposed to do with all this built-up lust?” 

“Eat first,” Sehun says. “I made this sauce from scratch.” 

Baekhyun hums pleasantly, and he squeezes his arms around Sehun’s waist. He hugs him close, nuzzling into his back. 

“I love an alpha who cooks,” Baekhyun says. 

“It’s my drive. You have nesting,” Sehun says quietly, looking back at him before looking away quickly. “I need to provide for you.” 

Baekhyun’s stomach tenses, little butterflies floating up his throat. Will he ever get used to hearing those kinds of things? He doesn’t think so. He thinks this love will always feel brand new. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun says. 

“Okay.” 

Baekhyun smacks a wet kiss to Sehun’s face, and then he goes to the table, hands in his lap. Sehun finishes the meal, tossing the pasta with the sauce and twirling it together. He places Baekhyun’s plate in front of him, presses a kiss to his hair, and Baekhyun feels it, feels the now familiar draw of love.  
  


☾

To be fair to Sehun, there is not much adjusting to be done. They move very easily from friendship to romance, almost as though they were in constant movement towards it all along without Baekhyun even knowing.

Life is easy, _easier_ with Sehun around. Baekhyun feels like he’s able to ask Sehun things he wouldn’t have asked him before. 

They are lying across the couch watching a television program that Sehun was enthusing about, and Baekhyun is practically swaddled by Sehun’s embrace. It is comfortable, probably the most comfortable he’s ever been, and he shuts his eyes, reveling in the moment. 

“What’s your favorite thing about me?” Baekhyun asks. 

“What?” 

Baekhyun tilts, looks up at him. “Your favorite thing about me.” 

“Aren’t we… watching the show?” Sehun asks, and he doesn’t take his gaze away from Baekhyun until he smells a little wafting of pheromones. He grabs the remote, turns off the television, and then looks at Baekhyun. “Your smile.” 

“Oh, stop,” Baekhyun says, put upon. “You just want to go back to your show.” 

“No,” Sehun says. “It’s true. I’ve always thought you had the best smile I’d ever seen.” 

Baekhyun looks up at him with a small pout. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says softly. “When we met, I thought… I really thought that you were the most beautiful person in the world.” 

“And now? Now that you have me, is the magic lost?” Baekhyun teases. 

“Now, you’re more beautiful than I could ever imagined,” Sehun says. 

Baekhyun makes a gagging sound, and it makes Sehun laugh, and that alone is enough for Baekhyun. He nuzzles his face into Sehun’s chest as the show about solving a crime is gently unpaused, as they drift back into a familiarity that is not so disconcerting anymore.  
  


☾

Sehun starts staying every night in Baekhyun’s room, and they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Usually, Sehun has to get out of bed before Baekhyun, so when he has to get into the shower, Baekhyun settles in the middle of the bed, bathing in their mingling scents. When Sehun returns, his hair is still wet, and Baekhyun rolls out of bed in time to dry it for him.

It’s funny, seeing Sehun sitting between Baekhyun’s legs, all pretzeled up. Baekhyun gets another little thrill of affection whenever he ruffles through Sehun’s hair with his hand. Unfortunately, his hair dries quickly, and Baekhyun is forced to watch him leave. 

“What time’s your first class, 12?” Sehun asks, tightening his tie around his neck. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun frowns. “I don’t wanna go. I don’t want to leave.” 

“I know.” 

“You shouldn’t go either,” Baekhyun needles. “Stay in bed with me.” 

“Money,” Sehun reasons.

“Fuck money,” Baekhyun says. 

“That is a very compelling argument,” Sehun says, “but unfortunately, I have to go.” 

Baekhyun grabs him by the end of his tie, pulling him into a kiss. Sehun gently lays Baekhyun down onto the bed, tongue slipping into his mouth as they embrace. Baekhyun threads his fingers through Sehun’s hair, messes it up just to be a bitch, and by the time Sehun is pulling away, he is laughing. 

“I’ll see you tonight, okay?” Sehun says, and he pats down his hair, smelling distinctly of Baekhyun. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he pushes the blankets down his body, running his hand down his chest. “I guess I’ll just… lie here and touch myself as I think about your knot.” 

Sehun’s pheromones drench Baekhyun, and Baekhyun giggles. Sehun shakes his head.

“You will be the death of me, I think,” Sehun says. 

“Why would I want that?” Baekhyun says, and he plays with his soft cock, Sehun watching him heatedly. “Now that I’ve finally got you…” 

“Be _good_ ,” Sehun stresses and he turns, but he quickly turns back to say, “I love you.” 

“Love you,” Baekhyun says, curling into their blankets. “See you tonight.” 

Sehun smiles before he leaves, and after Baekhyun hears the front door locked, he falls back to sleep for a while. 

He wakes up late, scrambling for clothes. He rummages through his clothes before realizing that everything stinks, and not in the flowery pheromone way… in the body odor way. Grimacing, he turns in a panic. 

Then, he sees Sehun’s big crewneck sweatshirt folded up on the bureau. He looks away, not wanting to give in to such a basic bitch mentality, but when he realizes that he has to get moving or risk being late, he tosses on the sweatshirt, overwhelmed by the spicy scent of cinnamon. He breathes in deeply, hugging the fabric close to him. It is a comforting feeling, Sehun so close to him, and he spends exactly one minute luxuriating before he remembers he’s got to brush his teeth and maybe comb his fingers through his hair. 

Baekhyun goes through the rest of his day without thinking much of it. He strips himself of the sweatshirt to teach anyway; the clothing would get in the way. He doesn’t think about it. That is, not until Sehun stares at him once he gets in after work. Baekhyun looks back towards the door, thinking maybe a stranger followed him inside and _that’s_ who Sehun is staring at, but no, there is no stranger. Sehun is just staring at him. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“You’re wearing… you’re wearing my sweatshirt,” Sehun says. 

“Oh.” He looks down at the sweatshirt hanging off of him, and he balls up the sleeves in his hands. “Yeah, sorry.” He crosses to Sehun, bats him with one of the sleeves. “Do you mind, alpha?” 

Sehun makes a soft sound of distress before he drags Baekhyun into a kiss It is as passionate a kiss as they’ve ever shared, and Baekhyun moans into Sehun’s mouth, throwing his arms around Sehun’s neck as Sehun’s hands come to settle on the small of Baekhyun’s back. It reminds Baekhyun of the throes of his heat, the way they kissed. The way they confessed to each other. _Gods_ , it would be good to have another. 

“You look so good in it,” Sehun whispers, kissing along the column of Baekhyun’s neck, “keep it.”

“But if I keep it, then it won’t smell like you anymore,” Baekhyun says, “and I want it to smell like you.” 

Sehun groans, and the sound rumbles through Baekhyun too. It is utterly delightful, and he rakes his fingers through Sehun’s hair, smiling to the open air. He has Sehun wrapped around his finger, but it’s good, it works… he thinks he’s wrapped around Sehun’s finger too.  
  


☾

Their first month together is just about perfect.

Their second month, coincidentally, is perfect too. 

Their third month, that proves it isn’t a coincidence. It is a pattern, one that will stretch on into a lifetime if he lets it. 

And why wouldn’t he? They get along so well. They are compatible on every level, physical and mental and emotional and sexual. They already live together, already know and understand all of the little annoyances. They’ve ironed out disagreements in the past, and Baekhyun is confident that if any arose now, they could iron those out too. 

Baekhyun isn’t sure what he was always so scared of. Fear of the future, fear of commitment, it all fades away. Sehun is right for him, and he knows that. That’s why it all makes sense now. That’s why it didn’t make sense with anyone else. 

He wakes up that Sunday morning to the smell of bacon, and he pads out into the kitchen to see coffee waiting for him. He’s gotten used to this treatment now, having big Sunday breakfasts, but it still manages to fill his stomach with butterflies. 

He goes to Sehun at the stove, and he presses a kiss to his cheek, expecting that to be it. Sehun, of course, expects differently. 

Sehun turns his body to face Baekhyun’s, and he kisses him fully, one hand at the back of Baekhyun’s neck, the other slipping down to hold him by the waist. Baekhyun bends to the affection, his body curving into Sehun’s as they embrace. It is easy to lose time like this. Love makes time pass so very quickly. 

“Careful,” Baekhyun says, whispering as he draws back. “Don’t want the bacon to burn.”

“Ah, shit,” Sehun says, and he goes back to his task, flipping the bacon dutifully. 

Baekhyun gets his cup of coffee, leaning against the counter as he watches Sehun work. His eyes stick at a particular spot on the back of Sehun’s neck, and he finds it difficult to look away. 

They’ve waited long enough, he thinks. 

_Soon. Very soon._   
  


☾

Sehun brings home flowers that night, and Baekhyun decides enough is enough.

“Whoa,” Sehun says, and he holds the bouquet up to his nose, sniffing it quickly before lowering them again. “Is that you? Pheromones?” 

Baekhyun crosses the room, and Sehun quickly moves the bouquet like he knows what is about to happen. Sehun’s pheromones drip from his pores to meet Baekhyun’s, dizzying and sweet. Their scents wrap them up as they kiss, arms tight around each other’s bodies, and once he feels himself rising to the occasion, he shoves Sehun back by the shoulders. 

“Tonight,” Baekhyun says suddenly. 

“Tonight?” 

“I think we should bond tonight,” Baekhyun says, and he steps back, putting an inch between them so that he can breathe through the cloud of pheromones. “If that’s okay with you.” 

“So soon?” Sehun asks. 

“Is it soon?” 

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“We’ve lived together for a year,” Baekhyun says. “You’ve known me for three years, remember?” 

“How could I forget?” Sehun smiles. He steps closer, erases the space that Baekhyun fruitlessly tried to put between them. “Chanyeol’s Halloween party.” 

“And you were dressed like a sheep,” Baekhyun says. “And I still, for the record, think that was a cheesy look. _Wolf in sheep’s clothing_ , you’re so stupid.” 

“But you were staring,” Sehun says, and he gathers Baekhyun in his arms, kissing him quickly. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.” 

“You were staring at me.” 

“Could you blame me?” 

“I did look very fetching, didn’t I?” 

Sehun hands skim down Baekhyun’s body, and he grins against Baekhyun’s mouth. “What other omega would dress up as Batman in a skin tight bodysuit?” 

“Funny but also sexy,” Baekhyun says, and he holds Sehun by the back of the neck, hand covering his nape. “My forte.” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says softly, and Baekhyun’s skin tingles all over as he tries to quiet his nerves. 

They kiss softly, gently, and it tastes like permission. _Yes, you can have me for the rest of my life. Yes, I will give myself to you as long as I’m able._  
  


☾

The evening begins with the sound of the shower. Baekhyun closes his eyes as Sehun gently pulls the collar of his shirt to the side, an open-mouthed kiss pressed to the bare skin. Sehun is slow to strip him of his clothes, softly pulling his shirt up and over his head. It ruffles his hair, but he doesn’t have time to lament. Sehun pulls him into a kiss, lush and long like the rest. He holds Sehun by the hem of his shirt as they trade breaths, but once the mirror begins to fog, he realizes they have to move.

He pulls Sehun free from his shirt, and they both stand back to step out of their pants. Sehun holds out his hand as he steps under the water, and Baekhyun takes it, steps in behind him. Their bodies collide in the rainfall, and it is warm, lovely. They have been in this very position many times before, but they’ve never stood there in the shower with the knowledge that they will bond just moments later. 

Mates, mates for _life_. The words simmer across his heart, bubbling and sweet. 

They wash each other reverently, some forgotten tradition. Still, Sehun sits Baekhyun on the wall of the bath, making him hold his feet out. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Baekhyun says. 

“It is the old way,” Sehun says. 

“Yeah. Old.” 

He kneels on the floor of the shower, staring up at Baekhyun with wet eyes. He holds Baekhyun’s feet in his hands, presses a kiss to each ankle. 

“You don’t think it’s romantic?” Sehun asks, and he looks up at Baekhyun through his lashes, gaze dark and handsome. 

Baekhyun’s stomach turns over with arousal as Sehun presses his mouth to the bridge of Baekhyun’s right foot. 

“Maybe a little.” 

“Can I say my part?” Sehun asks with a little grin. “Will you entertain me and my whims?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun smiles, softer, sweeter. 

Sehun holds Baekhyun’s feet in the palms of his hands, holding them up reverently, and then he lowers his forehead to them. 

“Give of yourself, and I will give myself to you. In times of strife, I will carry you. In times of trouble, I will comfort you. These marks will bind us under the light of the moon, and for the rest of my days, I will be yours as you’ll be mine.” 

He raises his head, looks deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes, and presses a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s left foot, and then his right. 

“Now, you,” Sehun smiles. 

“G-Give of yourself, and I will give myself to you. In times of turmoil, I will hold you. In times of joy, I will celebrate with you. These marks will bind us under the light of the moon, and for the rest of my days, I will be yours as you’ll be mine.” 

“Thank you,” Sehun whispers, and slowly, he raises himself up, standing over Baekhyun. He takes Baekhyun by the hand, pulls him back under the spray. “I love you.” 

The water falls on the two of them, and Baekhyun buries his face into Sehun’s neck, holding him as close as he can possibly get him. They wash each other once more, and when the bathing is done, they pat each other dry. Sehun kneels before him to dry Baekhyun’s legs, standing back up with a smile. 

Baekhyun holds him by the neck, furrowing his brow. 

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asks, and he rubs his thumb against Baekhyun’s cheek. 

“I just… I really can’t wait any longer,” Baekhyun says. 

Sehun smiles, hand coming to rest on Baekhyun’s shoulder. It skims along his skin, tickling, and Baekhyun moans. It is a quiet sound, a precursor, a hint of what’s to come, and slowly, slowly, they move from the bathroom into Baekhyun’s room. 

The bed is a nest of fluffy, soft blankets, and Baekhyun immediately goes into the nest, sits in the dead center. He gestures for Sehun to follow him, but Sehun just stares. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Baekhyun teases. 

“Lie down,” Sehun says, “I’ll get the lube.” 

“I don’t need it,” Baekhyun says. “Come feel me.” 

“Just lie there and be good.”

Baekhyun huffs, and he flops back onto the bed, a curious hand dipping down his body. He knows how tempting he must look, but he keeps his eyes closed, luxuriating in the touch. It hasn’t been so long since they spent a week like this. Touching each other. Loving each other. Now, though… now it will be for the rest of their lives. 

He opens his eyes slowly, locks in a heated gaze with Sehun. 

Sehun eyes him like he is staring at his next meal, and Baekhyun writhes in the sheets, daring him closer. 

Sehun takes him up on the dare, approaches slowly. He spreads Baekhyun’s legs easily, kneeling between them, and he lays his body down onto Baekhyun’s. Their erections slide against one another, and Baekhyun moans into the kiss that Sehun surprises him with. The grind goes slick, drenched in pheromones, a spicy, sweet scent that surrounds them. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sehun says, but his body sings another song, pushing against Baekhyun with intent. “We can just… make the marks.” 

_He wants to fuck me,_ Baekhyun thinks, _and then he wants to bond with me._

“I want to,” Baekhyun says, and he reaches down between their bodies, stroking along Sehun’s cock. It sends a shudder through his body. “I really want to.” 

Sex has never been better than the sex he has with Sehun. They touch each other with so much passion and heat and _devotion_ that it almost makes Baekhyun want to gag. It’s just so fucking _sweet_ , and it’s sort of everything he’s ever wanted but was too afraid to admit to. 

“Can I put you on top?” Sehun asks, his mouth against Baekhyun’s, and a little tremble runs along his bones. Sehun laughs softly. “Is that a yes?” 

“What do you want to do?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun flips them over easily, and Baekhyun gasps out his laugh. “Well, I guess we’re doing it.” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “I want to suck your cock.” 

Baekhyun moans as he presses another kiss to Sehun’s lips, tongues tangling. It’s so hot, it’s so wet… he can’t get enough. He doesn’t move automatically, lazing about in the embrace, but once he is unbearably hard, dripping with arousal, he decides he can’t take any more. He needs _something_. 

He moves deftly, straddling Sehun backwards and shuffling back. Sehun moans softly, and Baekhyun looks back over his shoulder as Sehun’s hands come to rest on Baekhyun’s ass. 

“Suck my cock,” Baekhyun says. “Don’t get distracted.” 

“It’s hard,” Sehun whispers, and he leans up, licking kittenishly along Baekhyun’s hole. “It’s really hard. You taste so good.” 

Baekhyun throws his head back, arching his back as Sehun massages him, kissing him, licking and sucking. Sehun’s right. It’s hard. It’s _really_ hard. 

The position makes him feel like he’s spread wide open as Sehun takes him by the cock, angling it back so that he can brush the head against the plush of his lips. Baekhyun moans with a hand wrapped around Sehun’s cock, groaning as he holds his hips very still, careful not to move, even when he’s distracted. 

Sehun pats him on the ass, a gentle _get to work_ , and it sends a flare through Baekhyun’s groin, bright and hot. He clenches all over as he lowers himself down, mouthing at the tops of Sehun’s thighs, stroking Sehun’s cock. He kisses at the head, smacking it wetly against his lips. He moans as Sehun sucks the tip of _his_ cock into his mouth, the suction tight and hot. It is immediate and _deep_ ecstasy, the kind that should be unattainable on Earth. 

Baekhyun groans as he opens his mouth to take Sehun in. He likes having his mouth full, but he likes the sensation best when it's full of Sehun’s cock. Baekhyun sucks him down eagerly, one hand holding him up, the other stroking Sehun’s dick as it licks and tongues at the head. 

It feels like forever that they spend idly bringing each other close to the edge, an endless walk towards euphoria, and stars shoot just underneath his skin as they hold each other in the most tender embrace. 

Baekhyun grows desperate, though, desperate and wanton, and when he holds himself up, hands on Sehun’s hips, he feels Sehun’s mouth move, hands once again spreading Baekhyun wide, tongue slipping against Baekhyun’s hole. He feels himself drip, and he squeezes his eyes shut as his whole body constricts. 

“Stop, stop,” Baekhyun mutters. “I’m—”

“Just a little longer,” Sehun says, and he bites Baekhyun across the ass, a soft perversion. 

“I want you,” Baekhyun whines, and he throws his head back. “Please.” 

“Take it, then,” Sehun says, and he digs his nails into Baekhyun’s skin. “Take whatever you want.” 

He can’t say no to that. Never to his alpha. 

He gets himself into position, and Sehun plants his feet on the bed to give Baekhyun something to hang onto. Baekhyun is grateful for it, and he puts his hands on Sehun’s knees as he raises himself up, poised to sink down onto Sehun’s cock. 

“You look so good,” Sehun praises, fingertips slipping down Baekhyun’s spine. 

Baekhyun can feel his gaze, sitting at the back of his neck. 

_Look_ , he thinks. _Look at where you’ll mark me._

Baekhyun groans as he lowers his hips, Sehun’s length slipping inside him. It is unbelievable, an _unbelievable_ pleasure rattling through him. Nothing has ever felt so good, he’s sure of it. He experiences the height of decadence when he is with Sehun. He brushes the flat of his palms against the ceiling of desire before he punches his way through. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Sehun whispers, and Baekhyun looks back over his shoulder. Sehun lies there looking absolutely fucking delicious. “You feel perfect.” 

“You want me to ride it?” Baekhyun asks, and he clenches around Sehun’s cock, makes him kick his hips up in a subconscious thrust. “You want me to make you come?” 

“Yes,” Sehun says. “Yes, please.”   
But they both know he won’t let it end so soon. 

Baekhyun turns back around, holding Sehun by the thighs as he lifts himself up, lowers his love back down. Each time he fucks himself on Sehun’s cock, he is convinced that it feels better than the time before, and sooner rather than later, he is working his hips to an unsustainable rhythm, fucking himself faster and faster. 

“Baekhyun,” Sehun moans, and the word is practically punched out of him. “ _Baekhyun_.” 

“I love you,” Baekhyun says, throat tight with need, “fuck, I’m… _alpha_.” 

He only has so much power in him, and it takes a brutal amount of energy to keep himself working, to keep his hips moving. He slows for a moment, but the whine that escapes him is embarrassing and shameful, so he attempts to fuck himself faster, slowly getting frustrated with his inability to take exactly what he wants. 

“Baekhyun, your pheromones,” Sehun says, and when Baekhyun looks back over his shoulder, his hand is over his mouth. “You—” 

“Can you fuck me?” Baekhyun asks, eyes wet. “Please, I… I want it.” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “Yeah, just… get on your hands and knees.” 

His body is weakened with the effort, but he obeys Sehun’s order, getting into position next to Sehun. Sehun gets behind him, hands soft on Baekhyun’s hips, and it sends a furious shiver down Baekhyun’s back as he rubs the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s hole, wet and sensitive. 

He slips back inside, and it feels like _home_. 

Hands holding Baekhyun by the hips, he drives himself into Baekhyun over and over again, each thrust eliciting a huffing sound from the both of them. The room is thick with sound and scent, and Baekhyun moans, higher and higher, longer and longer. He wants to say something, tell Sehun how much he loves him, how much he loves _this_ , but the only sounds he can manage to make are sharp little groans that leak out, hissing and hard. 

Sehun fucks Baekhyun hard, pushing in deeper than ever because of the angle, and hungry sounds drip out of him before he can hold them back. Baekhyun tries to hold himself up on his knees, but they slip out from underneath him. He falls onto his stomach, and Sehun chases him, not even pausing for a second. 

The alpha takes, takes, takes, and Baekhyun gives as much as he can. He whimpers and whines, body writhing as he is besotted by Sehun, by the motions of his body and heart. He is drenched with love, drowning in it, and oh, it is good. It is delicious. 

Sehun comes deep inside Baekhyun’s body, and it is gratifying, satisfying. Baekhyun moans out as Sehun shoots inside him, strokes going long and luscious. Baekhyun’s never wanted to keep it inside him more, not even when he was deep in heat, he doesn’t think. He paws at Sehun’s hands, turns back and groans. 

“Knot,” Baekhyun says desperately. “Hold it in me.” 

“No, I wanna… I wanna mark you,” Sehun whispers, and he presses Baekhyun down into the mattress, Baekhyun’s cock pressed into the covers. Sehun’s lips move against his neck. “Just like this.” 

“Yeah? Are you going to bite me?” Baekhyun asks, lips, teeth, and tongue moving so slow, almost like in slow-motion. 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, and he presses a soft, sweet kiss to Baekhyun’s skin. Staking out his spot. “Can I?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun whispers. “Please.” 

Sehun sinks his teeth into Baekhyun’s skin, and the process begins. It doesn’t take longer than a minute or so, but that minute, those slim seconds that stack against one another like sheets of paper… each singular moment feels like a million years, like traveling through the stars. Baekhyun is awash in the glow of love, of lust, of everything. It feels like he’s being painted with a brush coated in warm moonlight, in sizzling fire. His body goes stock-still as the spell entwines them, as their souls bond, strands of rope twisting around each other. Baekhyun experiences a pleasure that he’s never experienced before, full-body, full-heart, _full-soul_. He orgasms spontaneously, something he couldn’t claw back even if he wanted to, and it feels like every other orgasm he’s ever had _combined_ , a lightning storm just beneath his skin, threatening to burst out from his body. 

He cries out as Sehun strokes a hand along his waist, cupping him on the hip bone. Baekhyun shivers beneath him, the feeling of Sehun leaned so possessively over him delicious in all the best ways. 

When Sehun finally pulls away, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to the back of his neck, Baekhyun feels a trickle down his skin. It makes him dance from side to side. 

“What’s that?” 

“Nothing,” Sehun says, but he quickly wipes the nothing away, and he flops down onto Baekhyun, pressing him further into the bed. “Did it hurt?” 

“No,” Baekhyun whispers. “Felt good.” 

Sehun hums happily, continues to mouth lazily at the new mark. 

“Did it work?” Baekhyun asks dizzily, face pushed into the blankets. 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, “it worked.” 

Baekhyun huffs out, pleased, and Sehun lets him lie there for another several seconds before he gets up, flips him over to see that he’s made a bit of a mess. 

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says with a sleepy smile. “It felt _really_ good.” 

Sehun grins, and he pushes Baekhyun onto his back, licking his neck. Most got onto the blanket, but his stomach is still a bit wet with come. Sehun mouths down his chest, kissing and sucking idly at his nipples before he puts the flat of his tongue on Baekhyun’s abdomen, licking all the mess away. He moans softly as he closes his mouth, swallowing Baekhyun’s come, and if Baekhyun wasn’t already spent, he thinks he would go into an early heat. 

_This man will kill me,_ Baekhyun thinks, _or at the very least dehydrate me._

Only once he’s finished cleaning Baekhyun does he hold himself up over Baekhyun’s body with all the eagerness of a puppy. 

“My turn?” he asks. 

“You really want a mark too?” Baekhyun asks. “You know it isn’t strictly necessary, right? The magic works without it.” 

“I want it,” Sehun says, and he moves to the side, flopping onto his stomach. “See, look. I’m giving you my back.” 

The words light a fire in the deepest part of Baekhyun’s stomach, and he lets that fire pull him forward. He stares at all the naked skin, the long line of Sehun’s back, and he lies flat on top of him, fingers lacing with Sehun’s. 

“This feels nice,” Sehun whispers, and the words nearly get swallowed by the sheets.

Baekhyun kisses along the back of Sehun’s neck, mindless as he licks sweat away. He doesn’t have any smart words, doesn’t have anything good to say. The only thing he can think about is that he has Sehun on his front, his neck ripe for the marking. He presses another soft kiss to the nape of Sehun’s neck, and Sehun moans. 

“Baekhyun,” he says, nearing a whine. “Please.” 

Baekhyun cannot resist such a sound coming from his alpha, _his alpha_ , and he leans forward very easily, baring his teeth as he brushes them against Sehun’s skin. 

“Baby,” Sehun whispers, and in the next moment, he sinks his teeth into Sehun’s neck. 

The magic seals, binding and eternal, and Baekhyun shuts his eyes as he tastes honeycombs burst on his tongue. Sehun tastes lovelier than he ever could have imagined, just the perfect amount of spice to balance out the syrupy sweetness. He lets the magic work, body wet against Sehun’s, and he squeezes Sehun’s hands in his. They are together. Forever. 

He senses instinctively when the spell has finalized, and he pulls back, opening his eyes to study the blood red mark. Licking his lips, he tastes nothing but crystalline sugar. 

“Is it done?” Sehun wonders, and he looks back over his shoulder, drunk with love. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, “it’s done.” 

Sehun sighs happily, and Baekhyun leans forward to kiss him. They are slow to maneuver into a more comfortable position, lying on their backs, arms around the other. For a great while, they rest there in silence, happy quiet, and Baekhyun can hardly believe that they’ve just bonded. After so long, after so much… finally, they are bonded. 

They share sounds back and forth, sounds of breathing and restfulness, relaxation and repose. Baekhyun cherishes each little moment, every second. Even though he will have it forever, he won’t let himself ever look past this. It is the best thing in his world, this love, and it was always right under his nose. He’ll never look away again. 

“I… I can’t believe it’s really real,” Sehun says breathlessly, and he turns, staring at Baekhyun with wide-eyed wonder. “Am I dreaming?” 

Baekhyun thinks that’s just about the cutest thing in the entire world, so he rolls up close to Sehun and presses a kiss to his lips. He relaxes into it, breathing against him, sharing the same air. 

“No,” he whispers, “you’re not.” 

“Good,” Sehun whispers back, hand at the back of Baekhyun’s neck, covering the scar, blood red and new. “Thank the Gods.” 

When they fall asleep, he rests knowing that in the morning, it will start a new chapter of their life together. It won’t be exactly the same, but he knows it will be good just the same. Better, even, he thinks.


	4. live

It is almost indescribable, their perfect little life together. Once upon a time, Baekhyun thought this might feel like settling. Like being trapped. 

Staring at Sehun, he understands implicitly that with anyone else, it would have felt exactly like that, but with Sehun, it was his destiny. Fate brought them together, and choice keeps them there. 

“Can you pass me the salt?” Sehun asks, and he shuffles the eggs in the pan around. He stays exactly where he is. “Sorry, I just wanna make sure they don’t stick.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he grabs the shaker, brings it over to Sehun. “You’re welcome.” 

“ _Thank you_ ,” Sehun stresses, and he turns, gives Baekhyun a handsome little smile. “You aren’t ever gonna be totally normal, are you?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You smell like you want me to fuck you,” Sehun smiles. 

“And?” 

“And it’s time for breakfast.” 

“Do you want me to be _normal_?” 

“No,” Sehun says. “I like you this way.” 

Baekhyun groans, and he steps forward, an arm around Sehun’s waist as he cooks them breakfast. The apartment is filled with the scents of home, and Baekhyun closes his eyes, leaning his cheek against Sehun’s back as he hugs him close. Sehun huffs as Baekhyun nearly squeezes the life out of him, and Baekhyun laughs, pressing a chaste kiss to Sehun’s shoulder blade. 

“Is this gonna be our new routine?” He looks back over his shoulder with a little smirk. “Me cooking and you trying to suffocate me as we stand near an open flame?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says happily, and he tightens his arms around Sehun’s waist. “I like that.” 

He buries his face into the back of Sehun’s neck, nuzzling in close so that he can breathe his scent in deeply. 

“Me too,” Sehun says, so soft that Baekhyun nearly doesn’t catch it.  
  


☽

Sehun gets him a present, and it is probably the most thoughtful thing he’s ever received.

He slides the small package across the table to Baekhyun over dinner, and Baekhyun quirks a brow. 

“What’s this?” Baekhyun asks, turning the silver-wrapped gift over in his hand. 

“Something for you,” Sehun says. “I saw it on my way home, and I… well, I thought of you or whatever.” 

Baekhyun is touched, of course. Sehun is stupidly thoughtful like that all the time, trying to couch it in casualness every once in a while. Baekhyun thinks of Sehun all through the day, but knowing that Sehun thinks the same way about him… it is a lovely feeling. 

He slowly slips his finger under the tab of the wrapping paper, opening it gingerly. Pulling it away, he reveals a small box. A ring box, he realizes, mouth falling open. He cracks it open, a satisfying sound, and he stares down at the thin silver band. 

“I thought it would be nice,” Sehun says. “Just because, you know, rings and circles… it’s a good symbol, right? Rings represent committed love, like, the unbroken circle? And, like, that’s how I feel about you. Never-ending love, a-and completeness, and—”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun says sharply. 

“Do you like it?” Sehun asks. “I, uh, I got one for me too.” 

He raises his hand, showing Baekhyun the glinting silver on his ring finger. 

“Gods,” Baekhyun whispers, and he takes the ring out of the box, slipping it onto his finger easily. He holds it up in front of his face, shifting his hand from side to side as he observes it. “ _Gods._ ” 

“I know it’s more common for betas,” Sehun says, “but I thought it was nice. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want.” 

“I want to.” 

“I’m just saying, if you—” 

“I _want_ to.” 

“Really?” 

Baekhyun stands up from his seat, and he pushes Sehun back from the table. He straddles Sehun easily, kissing him passionately. Sehun moans softly into Baekhyun’s mouth as Baekhyun pulls his head back by the ends of his hair. It is delicious, wonderful, perfect… and Baekhyun can’t help himself. He really can’t. 

“I really love it,” Baekhyun whispers. “Thank you, alpha.” 

Sehun’s smile spreads slowly, dye dripping through water. “You’re welcome, omega.” 

Baekhyun kisses him again, again, and again. They hold each other close after that, Sehun’s arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s back, Baekhyun’s around Sehun’s neck. He presses soft kisses to Sehun’s nape, sighing happily. 

“I guess this is forever, huh?” Baekhyun says. 

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “Forever.”  
  


☽

It occurs to Baekhyun after several joyful weeks together that he has not gone out to see friends in that time. He frowns, thinking on it, and he brings it up to Sehun like _isn’t that weird?_

“Invite them over,” Sehun offers with a shrug. “I’ll make dinner.” 

Baekhyun’s heart thumps hard in his chest. He loves Sehun so fucking much. 

“No,” he says. “I need to go out.” 

“Why?” 

“Because… because you aren’t there.” 

Sehun frowns, the very edges of it tilting into an amused smile. “Ouch.” 

“Not like _that_ ,” Baekhyun says, and he socks Sehun in the shoulder. “I just… are we too dependent on each other?” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Because we’re always with each other,” Baekhyun says. “Because I’m obsessed with you.” 

Sehun smiles. “Babe, that’s so cute.” 

“No, shut up, it’s bad,” Baekhyun scolds. 

“Babe.” 

“ _Babe_ ,” Baekhyun says. “Oh _Gods_ , we’re one of those awful bondpairs who call each other _babe_ all the time.” 

“I think that’s cute,” Sehun says, and he pouts. “Don’t you think it’s cute?” 

Baekhyun makes a sharp noise of frustration before pulling Sehun into a desperate kiss. 

“Everything you do is cute,” Baekhyun whispers. “Everything.” 

“Babe,” Sehun whispers back, and he starts kissing down Baekhyun’s neck. “You smell so good, omega. You smell like sex.” 

“Your fault,” Baekhyun says softly as his eyes slip shut, “all your fault.” 

He loses his train of thought as Sehun gently moves them towards the bedroom, and he only realizes that he was trying to make a point after Sehun is in the process of peeling him out of his clothes. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says sharply. “ _My point._ ” 

Sehun continues sucking a mark to Baekhyun’s throat, fingers tickling across the bondmark on the back of Baekhyun’s neck. 

“What’s your point, babe?” 

“My point is that we’re too wrapped up in each other.” 

“We’ve only been bonded for a month,” Sehun says. “Isn’t that normal?” 

“I don’t wanna be annoying,” Baekhyun whispers. “I don’t wanna be a dumb omega who only thinks about his alpha.” 

“I’m a dumb alpha who only thinks about his omega,” Sehun offers. 

Baekhyun makes another frustrated sound as he drags Sehun into another kiss, kissing him hard. Sehun groans into his mouth, and when he realizes what is happening once again, he pushes Sehun back by the shoulders, pressing him into the wall. 

“I’m going out tonight,” he declares. “I’m going out with friends.” 

“Can I come?” Sehun asks sweetly, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s neck. 

“No, not allowed,” Baekhyun says. “Go out with Chanyeol.” 

“I don’t wanna go out with Chanyeol.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I wanna be with you.” 

It’s completely understandable that he doesn’t want to be apart from Sehun, Baekhyun decides. He is the best person in the fucking world. 

“Just for tonight,” Baekhyun says. 

Sehun pouts, but ultimately, he relents. “Fine.” 

Baekhyun smiles, feels like he’s won. “Cool, okay. I’m gonna go text Jongdae.” 

“All right, all right,” Sehun says, and he adjusts his clothing, rumpled in their embrace. “Tell him I say hi or whatever.” 

“Or whatever,” Baekhyun scoffs. He pats Sehun’s cheek. “You gonna miss me?” 

“Don’t tease me, omega, it isn’t nice.”  
  


☽

After he’s got a plan, he showers and gets dressed. Sehun sulks on the couch which Baekhyun finds charming to an almost excruciating degree.

Baekhyun grabs his wallet and his keys, stopping in front of where Sehun sinks into the cushions. 

“I’m going out with some friends,” Baekhyun says like Sehun doesn’t already know, and he kisses Sehun softly on the cheek. “I’ll be back after dinner, okay?” Sehun makes a soft sound of discontent. “You don’t think we’ve been together long enough to be past the honeymoon phase?” 

Sehun surges up from where he sits, catching Baekhyun by surprise as he pulls him into a passionate kiss. It leaves Baekhyun’s chest heaving, the sound of their mouths and the scent that surrounds them. 

When Sehun finally breaks them apart, Baekhyun feels his body beginning to respond to all the pheromones, mouth well-kissed and probably red. He looks into Sehun’s eyes, and Sehun looks into his. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever really be _past_ the honeymoon phase,” Sehun says, brushing his hand against Baekhyun’s cheek. “I think I’ll always want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can. I think I’ll always want to be with you whenever it’s an option. I think… I mean, I think I’ll always love you as much as I love you right now.” He lowers his hand, takes Baekhyun’s in his grasp. “Is that okay with you?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says. “That’s okay with me.” 

Sehun smiles as he pulls Baekhyun into another kiss, this one chaste and kind. 

“Go on, then,” Sehun says, and he pushes Baekhyun gently on the shoulder as he slumps a little. “Get out of here. Go have fun without me.” 

“Don’t start pouting,” Baekhyun says, and he gives Sehun another kiss, pressed to the soft red of his cheek. “I’ll be forced to bring you back dessert.” 

Sehun immediately perks back up. “I love sweet things.” 

“I know,” Baekhyun simpers, “that’s why you love me.”  
  


☽

He has a good time, almost so wrapped up in his new but still familiar love with Sehun that he forgot what it was like to be with anyone else. Still, it’s fun and he enjoys being with his friends, Jongdae and Jongin, friends other than Sehun.

They drink a little, they eat a lot, and Baekhyun brings a cake back for Sehun in a bag. He can’t pretend like he didn’t think about Sehun, bringing Sehun around wherever he goes. He loves him, and love colors everything he does, paints it with violet and red, with warmth. He walks through the amber-lit streets, the streetlights giving everything a romantic glow. He thinks about silly, cheesy things, doing them with Sehun. Walks through the park, cafe dates, candlelight dinners and movie nights and time spent doing absolutely nothing at all. 

Baekhyun comes back to the apartment later that evening. He kicks his shoes off at the door, excited to see Sehun’s face when he gives him the cake, but when he goes into the living room, he nearly drops the bag. 

Sehun is sitting on the floor, shirtless and in a pair of dark navy sweats, looking like he’s just been caught with his dick in his hand. 

“H-Hi,” Sehun says, and he puts himself between Baekhyun and the installation. “Sorry, I was trying to be done and cleaned up before you got back.” 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks, staring at the cardboard box, at the small wrench in Sehun’s big hand, at what stands behind Sehun. “W-What is this?” 

He is staring, of course, at a large silver pole installed in the living room, shiny and chrome and brand fuckin’ new. 

“Do you like it?” Sehun asks, and he looks so nervous, it makes Baekhyun want to sock him. 

“Sehun,” he whines. “I love it.” 

Immediately, tension drops from Sehun’s shoulders. Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed how sharp and alert and _anxious_ his scent was until the acidic pheromones drop into their normal spice, warm and inviting, a basic comfort, and Baekhyun’s nose no longer tickles. 

“Really?” Sehun asks. 

Baekhyun smiles, biting the inside of his cheek as he shifts his weight foot to foot. “Really.” 

“I figured, well, since you’re always complaining about how it’s impossible to practice when you’re not at the studio,” Sehun shrugs, and he gestures to the pole, “so yeah, I figured that you needed somewhere else to practice.” 

He looks at the silver length of the pole, and he steps past Sehun, brushing his hand along it. It feels well made. He gives it a little shake, and it doesn’t budge. _Sturdy_ , he thinks happily. He looks back at Sehun. _Safe._

“We’re gonna lose the deposit,” Baekhyun says, happy tears flooding into his eyes. 

“Nah,” Sehun smiles, and he gets up off the ground, hands holding Baekhyun’s face. “It’s a mobile kit, so it comes down easily. No drills or anything.” 

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, and he blinks quickly, trying to rid himself of the silly, stupid tears. 

“Really.” 

“You did this for me? Just because I said I wanted one?” Baekhyun asks. 

Sehun smiles, presses a quick kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek. “Well, I can’t lie and say it didn’t offer benefits to me as well, but if you want to view this as a truly selfless, thoughtful act, then I accept.” 

Baekhyun laughs wetly, and he balls up his fist, punching Sehun in his solid, perfect shoulder. “Asshole.” 

“Can you blame me?” Sehun asks, and he trails the tip of his nose down Baekhyun’s throat, scenting him thoroughly. “I’ve never seen you dance before.” 

“You’ve seen me dance,” Baekhyun says. “You sat in on one of my classes, remember?” 

“That’s not dancing,” Sehun says, and he draws breath sharply, a lovely sound. “You were teaching. And Gods, you looked good doing it, so authoritative and _strong_.” 

“I get it, you have a kink for feisty omegas.” 

“Just you,” Sehun whispers. “Only you.” 

It’s the only thing for him to say in that instance, but it still strikes against his rougher parts, a match thrown onto the gasoline swimming in his stomach. 

“You just wanna see me dance for you,” Baekhyun whispers. “Sexy.” 

“Yeah,” Sehun whispers back. “I’m terrible.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

It is the softest sound in the world, Sehun’s gentle moan against his throat, and Baekhyun throws his head back, relishing in the moment. 

“Go sit down,” Baekhyun says. “Let me go get ready.” 

“Ready for what?” 

“The show,” Baekhyun whispers, and he pulls at the ends of Sehun’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp. 

“Show?” Sehun asks dumbly. 

Baekhyun guides him backwards, gently pushing him back towards the couch. He traipses off towards the bedroom, and he immediately starts pulling himself free of his clothes. Once he’s totally naked, he slides into a pair of tight black boxer-briefs, tight across the tops of his thighs, and he observes himself in the mirror. 

He messes with his hair, giving it a muss before opening his door, stepping back into the living room. 

Sehun inhales sharply when he sees Baekhyun, and that coupled with the streak of want through Sehun’s scent gives Baekhyun the extra little shot of confidence he needed. 

“I-I didn’t think you meant now,” Sehun says. 

“You were feeling left out, weren’t you?” Baekhyun teases, and he goes to the pole, stroking his hand along it. 

“Shut up,” Sehun smiles, and he sucks in a breath as Baekhyun turns, rests his back on the pole, right between his shoulder blades. “Are you really going to—” 

“If you want,” Baekhyun smiles. 

“Really?” 

“Anything for you,” Baekhyun says, and he puts his hand on his stomach, dragging it up over his chest until he draws it up over his head to grip the pole. He closes his eyes, lets his expression split into pleasure as he leans his head back against the metal. “I missed you tonight.” 

He does a simple step around, twisting his body as he dances around the outside, and when he locks eyes with Sehun, he realizes that it won’t take much, not at all. 

“I missed you,” Sehun whispers. 

Baekhyun steps around again, this time modified with a back hook. He takes wide steps around the pole, and on the second turn, he lifts his back leg into the air to hook around the pole. He spins three times around the pole, letting his head fall back, bearing his neck. 

He jumps back to the ground, satisfied as he does some flourishes, easy little things that take no real skill, just sex appeal and confidence. Still, it looks like Sehun doesn’t give a fuck about skill. It looks like Sehun would eat whatever Baekhyun fed to him, like he would thank him afterwards for the meal. 

Baekhyun rolls his body along the metal, moans softly, and when he looks back, Sehun is watching him with the most intense gaze Baekhyun’s ever seen before. It makes him flare with heat right across his midsection, and in order to get some control back, he launches into a more complicated spin, twisting his body into a flag around the pole. 

When he lands, he breathes out sharply, smiling, but he breathes back in Sehun’s addictive pheromones, sharp and attentive and _spicy_. 

“God, you look good doing that,” Sehun says, and he spreads his legs in his seat. 

Baekhyun lets his eyes glide over Sehun’s thighs as Sehun eats him alive with his gaze. Their affection for each other, the raw and untamed lust… it is mutual. They love each other so much they could drown in this. 

“Should I show you something more complicated?” Baekhyun asks. “Sexier?”

“I don’t know if I can handle sexier,” Sehun admits. “I don’t know if you can _be_ sexier, to be honest.” 

“I can be sexier.” 

“Can you?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, “don’t make me show you.” 

“I want it,” Sehun says softly. “I really want it.” 

He decides to break out the big guns, something he knows men like best. He leaps into an inverted v, legs spread wide as he rotates. It takes an unsexy amount of strength, body strung tight as he holds himself in the air. He lowers himself excruciatingly slowly, core rippling as he touches his bare feet back down to the floor, smiling as he flourishes again, a curve in his back as he moves. 

Baekhyun can feel Sehun’s eyes on him almost exactly as strong and sure as his touch. It fuels him, drives him forward, makes him move with just a little more vigor, zeal. He flips upside down on the pole, hands gripping tight as his legs spread in the air, parted by the silver. 

_Look_ , he thinks. _Is this what you wanted?_

He hangs in the upside down split for a little too long, head dizzy with arousal by the time he flips back over. He twirls around the pole, a simple fireman spin, but judging by the way Sehun’s pheromones spike, it must not look so simple. It must look amazing. Baekhyun indulges in that, the power, the _energy_. 

_Wait until you see this,_ he thinks, and he rolls his hips, jutting his ass out before he holds the pole with both hands, leaning back as he cartwheels his legs. He hovers in mid air as his legs split wide, and he’s sure that he’s dripping now, the scent of his slick spreading out over the air like oil over water. 

“Fuck,” Sehun whispers, and Baekhyun looks into his eyes as he spins around the pole, wrapping himself around it like he’s clinging to Sehun’s body as he twirls. “ _Fuck._ ” 

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun teases, and he licks his lips. 

It is overkill, certainly, but that’s always been Baekhyun’s aim with Sehun. Hurt him until he’ll hurt Baekhyun back. 

“Do you dance this way in class?” Sehun asks, and Baekhyun laughs. There is no answering laugh, though, and when Baekhyun looks in his eyes, he sees that Sehun is deadly serious. 

“N-No,” Baekhyun says. “This is just…” 

“Just for me, right?” Sehun whispers. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, nearly all of his voice stolen from his throat. “Yes, just for you.” 

Sehun groans deeply, legs spreading wider where he sits, and it’s then that Baekhyun spies the erection tenting the front of his sweats. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip as he thinks about sitting on it, grinding himself against it, making Sehun come. Rubbing the scent of Sehun into his skin. So deep he can’t ever get it off. 

“You smell so fucking good, omega,” Sehun says. “You smell like you want me.” 

“I do,” Baekhyun whispers, nears a whine. “I want you.” 

Sehun rubs a hand across his cock through his sweats, and his pheromones swell, a wave washing over Baekhyun as he tries not to sink to the floor. 

“You want this cock?” 

Baekhyun’s resolve weakens, and if he was trying to tease, if he was trying to rile Sehun up, he supposes that now the tables have turned. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun whispers. “Please.” 

“Get up on the pole,” Sehun says. “Do that… legs spread again.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how much strength he has left, but he bites his lip again, does exactly as Sehun told him. His hands grip the pole, and he hoists himself backwards, legs splitting midair. Sehun watches for a moment, and Baekhyun breathes out shakily as Sehun stands, crossing over. _He’s coming to fuck me,_ Baekhyun thinks, and he gushes at the sudden heat that strikes through him. 

Sehun gently pets the palms of his hands along the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs, and Baekhyun’s whole body trembles at the touch. 

“Bring your legs down,” Sehun orders, and Baekhyun slowly abides, legs coming down around Sehun’s body. “How long can you hold this?” 

“Not long,” Baekhyun shakes out. 

“Then I guess I’ll just have to hold you here, huh?” 

Baekhyun whines as Sehun steps forward, holding him by the backs of his thighs. Baekhyun holds himself flat, forearms shaking as Sehun holds his legs, wrapped tightly around Sehun’s midsection. 

Baekhyun moans, a sound that shatters through him as Sehun grinds his cock against Baekhyun. 

“No one moves like you,” Sehun says, pushing his hips up and in. “No one.” 

Baekhyun calls Sehun’s name, a stupidly desperate move, but how could anyone blame him? There are only three layers between them, his and Sehun’s underwear and the dark blue sweats, and it feels like they’re fucking, on the very brink of it. He thinks anyone would react like this. 

“Come here,” Sehun says, and he sticks out one of his hands, practically holding Baekhyun’s entire weight with just one. “Come on, come up here.” 

Baekhyun takes Sehun’s hand, letting Sehun pull him up sharply. Suddenly, they are chest to chest, and Baekhyun wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck as Sehun holds him by the legs. 

“You can’t do that anymore,” Sehun whispers, and he presses a kiss to the bare skin of Baekhyun’s throat. “It’s too dangerous.” 

Baekhyun lets out a surprised laugh. The end of it ties to a shocked moan as Sehun opens his mouth, beginning to suck a mark to Baekhyun’s neck. 

“What’s so dangerous, huh?” Baekhyun teases, even as he leans his head back against the pole. “What’s dangerous about the way I dance?” 

“Makes me want to do bad things to you,” Sehun says, and just like that, he is whisked away, Sehun carrying him back towards Baekhyun’s bedroom. “Makes me want to be very mean to you.” 

“ _Mean_?” 

“Yeah,” Sehun says, and he absently kisses Baekhyun’s neck, putting Baekhyun’s back against the closed bedroom door. “Really mean.” 

Baekhyun reaches down to twist the knob open, and Sehun carries him into the room, depositing him on the bed with a thump. Baekhyun groans as he watches Sehun shove his sweats and his underwear down to the floor, his dick thick and hard. Baekhyun moans softly, sipping the pheromones from the air, but he only has a moment before Sehun is stepping forward, pulling the elastic waistband of Baekhyun’s boxer-briefs down until they are dangling around his ankles. 

Baekhyun raises his legs, lets Sehun pull them off and toss them aside before he crawls over Baekhyun, pressing their fronts together. They both moan at the same time, sensitive and shocked. Sehun buries his face at Baekhyun’s ear as he grinds himself against Baekhyun, their cocks slick and hard as they frot. 

“I want you so bad,” Sehun whispers, the most frustrated Baekhyun’s ever heard him. 

“Then take me,” Baekhyun whispers back, just as frustrated as Sehun. 

Sehun groans as he slips down Baekhyun’s body, and Baekhyun gasps, shocked. Sehun begins to make marks with his mouth across Baekhyun’s chest, his abdomen, and Baekhyun stares down at him in wonder. He assumed Sehun would slip inside him, would fuck him until he cried… what in the— 

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks, the words coming out with great effort. 

“Taking you,” Sehun whispers, and as he kisses down Baekhyun’s body, he wraps a confident hand around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, giving it a quick stroke. “The way I want you.” 

He parts his lips, and Baekhyun moans sharply as Sehun kisses wetly over the head of his cock. It is so fucking good, the tendrils of pleasure trilling through him, vibrations of pure lust. 

Sehun swallows him down easily, and his throat is hot, wet, and tight. Baekhyun slaps his hands to the bed uselessly, gripping the sheets between his tense hands. He bows his spine, hips tilted back like his body is trying to escape from the irresistible, overpowering thrall. 

Sehun’s hands come to hold him by the hips as he chokes himself on Baekhyun’s cock, and Baekhyun writhes as he tries to hold himself together, all his edges fraying and burnt. Sehun pulls away sharply, huffing as he gives Baekhyun’s cock a couple slick strokes. He pats the head against pursed lips, and Baekhyun throws his head back, unable to keep watching as Sehun takes him apart. He’s much too turned on, he’s practically… 

“Sit on my face,” Sehun whispers, and Baekhyun nearly tumbles over the edge just because of the words. 

“W—Are you joking?” 

“Why would I be joking about something like this?” Sehun asks, and he flings himself inelegantly onto the bed next to Baekhyun. Baekhyun gets up, stares down at Sehun’s body, his hard cock, the muscles strung through his arms, legs, and abdomen. “What are you waiting for?” He wiggles back and forth. “Come on.” 

Baekhyun’s stomach stings with the heat, a raging fire within him as he gingerly climbs on to straddle Sehun’s waist. He thinks about just ending it there, a little too embarrassed to do what Sehun’s asking, but Sehun guides him up by the small of his back. 

“W-Wait,” Baekhyun laughs. “What are you doing?” 

“Trying to get you where I want you,” Sehun says, and he smacks Baekhyun across the ass. “Come on, let’s go. I wanna eat you out.” 

Another furious burst of fire. “Sehun, I—”

“What?” Sehun asks. “You don’t want it?” 

“J-Just, it’s kind of… weird,” Baekhyun says. 

“What’s weird about it?” Sehun asks, quirking a brow. “I’ve eaten your ass before.” 

“Not like that, though.” 

“You really don’t want it?” Sehun asks. “If it makes you uncomfortable, then—”

“Not _uncomfortable_ ,” Baekhyun says, and he holds himself around the middle. “Just… a little silly.” 

“It won’t _feel_ silly,” Sehun encourages, and he presses on the small of Baekhyun’s back. “Would it help you to know that I _really_ want it?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Baekhyun says, and he stares down at the pink of Sehun’s mouth, slick with spit. 

“Every time you split your legs,” Sehun whispers, “every time I see the curve of your thighs and your ass, I just imagine licking you. Tasting you. I think about making you come all over my face. I think about what you would sound like. I think about your thighs on my ears. I think about suffocating… drowning in you.” 

Baekhyun shudders through a breath, shaking as he crawls up Sehun’s body. He hesitates as his knees go on either side of Sehun’s shoulders, as he kneels up by Sehun’s neck. 

“Come on,” Sehun says, and it’s no longer encouraging. Now, he is _desperate_. “I’m… I want you.” 

Baekhyun crawls until he’s over Sehun’s head, and as he lowers himself onto Sehun’s face, Sehun’s hands come to pull him down by the hips. Baekhyun groans as Sehun’s tongue pushes against his hole, groans deeper when Sehun moans like Baekhyun tastes sweet. 

Sehun’s hands come to rest on Baekhyun’s ass, spreading him wide as Sehun works his tongue against Baekhyun. He feels himself leak on Sehun’s tongue, the pleasure nearly overwhelming as he slowly begins to work his hips against Sehun’s face. Sehun moans, goading Baekhyun on as if he’s trying to say _Take what you want. Take it because I will give it to you._

Spurred on by him, Baekhyun does exactly as his body tells him. He screws his eyes shut, hands behind his head and body stretched long as he twists his hips and rides Sehun’s face. It is like nothing he’s ever felt before, heavenly and sparkling. He sees stars when he finally opens his eyes, chest heaving as he tries to hold himself back, tries to stave off his orgasm. His toes curl as he holds himself firmly around the base of his cock, Sehun’s hands tight on his hips. 

He lifts himself sharply, and Sehun sucks in breath quickly. It gives Baekhyun exactly one moment to fall back away from orgasm before Sehun pulls Baekhyun back to his face like he simply cannot get enough. Like it won’t ever be enough. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, working himself against Sehun. All he knows is that Sehun moans against him hungrily, that he’s never felt closer, and that by the end of it, his thighs are shaking at the side of Sehun’s face. 

“Sehun,” Baekhyun groans, and he moves his hips back and forth, back and forth. “Sehun, I—”

Suddenly, Sehun moves, his hand wrapping tightly around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun makes a shocked, desperate sound as Sehun jerks him off, only managing to give him a couple strokes before he is falling headfirst into all-encompassing, wet, _delicious_ pleasure. 

As he falls off Sehun, he tries to get control of his breathing, hyperventilating through one of the strongest orgasms of his life. He holds his eyes shut, hand slapped over his forehead as he bathes in the afterglow. He opens his eyes after a couple moments, and Sehun is staring down at him, mouth still wet. Baekhyun groans. 

“What?” Sehun laughs, and he leans down, making Baekhyun taste himself. “Good?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun whispers. “So good.” 

Sehun kisses him again, lush and luxurious, decadence dripping off their tongues. Sehun holds him by the nape, moaning softly as they indulge in each other. He wraps his arms around Sehun’s neck, pulling Sehun onto him. 

“We don’t have to,” Sehun whispers. “I’m okay with just this.” 

“I want you,” Baekhyun whispers, and he reaches down between their bodies, sliding the circle of his hand over Sehun’s cock. “I want you inside me.” 

Sehun squeezes his eyes shut tight as Baekhyun touches him, the veins in his neck pulsing. 

“Are you sure?” Sehun asks, but Baekhyun rocks his hips up and back, gingerly moving the head of Sehun’s cock until it is brushing against his hole. “ _Baekhyun_.” 

“Come on, alpha,” Baekhyun encourages. “Make love to me.” 

Sehun opens his eyes, and they share a moment together, strung tight with affection. Sehun leans down to kiss Baekhyun passionately, and as he licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, he pushes inside Baekhyun’s body. 

It feels so fucking right, being joined again, and arousal lances through Baekhyun’s stomach as Sehun moans into him, as Sehun bottoms out inside him. Their bodies are slick and hot against one another, and Baekhyun holds him by the hair as he draws back slowly, softly. 

When he pushes back in, Baekhyun realizes just how sensitive he’s become. Every thrust, every movement of Sehun’s hips feels like an inferno, burning him up all over, feet on the fire. Sehun buries his face by Baekhyun’s neck as he ratchets up the speed, rhythm steady and devastating as he brushes against Baekhyun’s prostate, sending streaks of lust all through Baekhyun, all his nerves lit up and screaming with desire. 

He claws into Sehun’s back as he listens to the slapping of their skin, the music of Sehun’s groans. His stomach bubbles with joy, with exhilaration and electric energy as Sehun fucks him. Pheromones wash over him, pure and sweet, and his whole body tingles as Sehun gathers him up. He is delirious, he is wild, he needs more. 

_Yes,_ he thinks. _More. Always more._

Baekhyun shuts his eyes and drowns in the moment as Sehun thrusts into him, locking him in a tight embrace. Tears fall from the corners of his eyes as Sehun brings him higher and higher, closer and closer, like he isn’t even trying. If it weren’t for the deep moans, though, the soft breaths, Baekhyun wouldn’t even know it was affecting him. 

Then, just as that thought is streaking across him, he feels Sehun’s knot threaten him. His pace goes frantic, goes frenzied like he can smell blood in the water. Baekhyun moans sharply as he tries to bear down and take it inside himself. 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun whispers, and then, he knots Baekhyun easily. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry?” Baekhyun cries. “I love you. I love you so much.” 

“I love you,” Sehun says gently. 

He reaches between their bodies, taking Baekhyun’s cock in his hand. He strokes him hard and fast, the slickness of his earlier orgasm wetting the way. It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to follow Sehun, especially not when Sehun idly moves his hips, nudging against Baekhyun’s prostate with his knot. 

Baekhyun comes hard, the pleasure dripping down his sides as he holds Sehun to him with a vice-like grip. He’s never been happier. He’s never been more in love. He cradles Sehun to him, cradles him with his body as if to say _This is where you belong, this is where you’ll always belong._

They rest there for what seems like a small eternity, and Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed, arms wrapped tightly around Sehun. When he finally is able to pull away, Baekhyun mourns the loss of his body, but Sehun cleans him tenderly, wiping him until he’s wet and shivering. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sehun whispers, and he gathers Baekhyun back into his arms. “Over now.” 

Baekhyun hums, and he brushes the tip of his nose against Sehun’s neck. 

“I love you,” Sehun whispers. 

That is the beautiful lullaby that sends Baekhyun to sleep, the feeling of Sehun’s arms around him, the song of his voice. _I love you, I love you, I love you._  
  


☽

Baekhyun wakes the next morning, and he hears a clattering from the ensuite. He squints, confused.

“Oh, _Gods_ ,” Sehun whispers loudly. “Oh _Gods_.” 

“Sehun?” 

“I’m fine,” Sehun calls. “I’m fine, stay there.” 

“You don’t sound fine.” 

“I’m good, no worries.” 

Baekhyun squints harder as he pushes up out of bed, exhaustion settling in his thighs as he shuffles over towards the bathroom. Sehun is standing there, wiping at his neck, and Baekhyun huddles close. 

Sehun surprises Baekhyun, taking a giant step back. 

“What?” Baekhyun asks with a pout. “What’s up?” 

“My, uh… no, it’s fine,” Sehun says, and he jumps into the shower like he’s trying to escape. 

Baekhyun stands there in confusion as the water turns on, and then, furiously, he throws open the curtain. Sehun stares at him wide-eyed, a hand slapped over his chest, the other over his groin. 

“What the fuck is up with you?” Baekhyun asks. 

And then he smells it. A seductive wave of pheromones, the bursting of a cinnamon-spiced dam. Baekhyun brings his hand to his face, pupils dilating as the scent invades him… takes him by surprise and overwhelms his senses. 

“I think you sent me into early rut,” Sehun says softly. 

Baekhyun takes off his clothes, and Sehun watches him, the cold waters pouring down over him. It doesn’t dampen his scent, not even by a little. 

Baekhyun smiles as he steps forward into the shower, taking Sehun by the neck. He places the palm of his hand over the back of Sehun’s neck, covering the mark he made. The mark that binds them. He drags Sehun into a kiss, and he can taste the water from the shower through it. Sehun moans as Baekhyun puts his body against Sehun’s. He kisses down Sehun’s neck, teeth scraping across Sehun’s perfect collarbones. 

“This will be fun,” Baekhyun says, and he sinks his teeth into Sehun, marking his territory again and again.  
  


☾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, that's it! i hope you've enjoyed the ride, i know it wasn't exactly the longest thing in the world, but i hope the porn and the fluff made up for that! big thanks to [binnybunny](https://twitter.com/LouiseNicoleTay) for making this possible, it was a fun little journey! 
> 
> sincerely hope that this brightened up your quarantine! take care, stay safe and healthy and all that! if you have any questions, feel free to send them to my curiouscat, where i entertain every crazy idea and every silly question bc i love that stuff klsjadj thank you so much for reading, have a good day!!! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/okamiwind) | [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind)


End file.
